Les méandres du temps
by Cristel Navis
Summary: [Suite du 'Temps d'une année'.] Sheppard et McKay sont ensembles depuis trois mois... mais une visite chez les Geniis va leur apporter des ennuis ! [Slash McShep.][En hiatus.]
1. Chapitre I

Titre : Les méandres du temps  
Auteur : Navis  
Rating : M  
Pairing : Slash McShep.  
Genre : Romance / Angst / Drama  
Saison : 3ième (le début se passe entre '3x06 The Real World' et '3x07 Common Ground')  
Spoilers : saison 3, première partie  
Disclaimer : l'univers ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent  
Blog : http(:)cristelnavis(.)blogspot(.)com(/)  
Remarques :  
- les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées  
- les paroles précédées de # dénotent des communications par radio.  
Résumé : Sheppard et McKay sont ensembles depuis trois mois, mais une visite chez les Geniis va leur apporter des ennuis…  
Note : Suite du « Temps d'une année ».  
Blabla : Alors, je préviens :  
- contrairement à mes 2 autres fic's longues, celle-ci a déjà un brouillon précis ;  
- au vu de ce brouillon, ça va être une fic' vraiment très longue ;  
- cette deuxième partie va être plus sombre que la première ;  
- il va sans doute y avoir pas mal de POVs McKay ;  
- vu comment ça va tourner, il va peut-être y avoir une troisième partie.

§§§§§

**Chapitre I**

§§§

C'était le petit matin sur Atlantis, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Mais le Docteur Elizabeth Weir avait déjà pris son petit-déjeuner et venait de s'installer à son bureau, quand :

# Activation extérieure non programmée !

Elizabeth sortit précipitamment de son bureau et se dirigea vers le Sergent Chuck, chargé du contrôle de la Porte des Étoiles.

- Avons-nous un code d'identification, Sergent ?  
- Oui, Madame. Il s'agit de celui des Geniis.  
" Que peuvent-ils nous vouloir ?… » pensa Elizabeth.  
- Nous recevons une transmission. » lui indiqua le Sergent.  
- Bien, mettez-la sur haut-parleurs.

Le Sergent Chuck lui indiqua d'un signe de tête que c'était fait. La voix du Gouverneur genii Ladon Radim se fit alors entendre.

# Atlantis ? Ici Radim. Je souhaiterais parler au Docteur Weir.  
- Gouverneur Radim, que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
# Chère Docteur Weir, je vous informe qu'une fête sera organisée dans quatre jours. Elle sera faite en l'honneur du jour où le premier Genii a décidé de lever une armée pour faire de notre peuple des combattants contre les Wraiths. Et je compte vous y inviter, vous ainsi que vos plus proches collaborateurs.  
- Et bien, voilà qui demande réflexion…  
# Pensez-vous à un piège de ma part, Docteur ?  
- Même si nous sommes désormais alliés, je ne compte pas mettre inconsidérément la vie de mes hommes en danger, Gouverneur.  
# Oui, votre méfiance est compréhensible. Et bien soit, je vous accorde le droit de venir avec une garde armée. Cela vous rassure-t-il ?  
- Effectivement. À qui faisiez-vous allusion en parlant de mes 'plus proches collaborateurs' ?  
# Le Colonel Sheppard, le Docteur McKay et Teyla Emmagan. Bien sûr, vous pouvez convier d'autres personnes, mais je vous prierais de me prévenir à l'avance du nombre de personnes.  
- Evidemment. Bien alors, je vais les prévenir et en discuter avec eux. Je vous recontacte demain pour vous informer de notre réponse. Cela vous convient-il ?  
# Parfaitement. Radim, terminé.

Le vortex se coupa et Elizabeth se tourna vers le Sergent Chuck.

- Appelez SG-A1, qu'ils me rejoignent en salle de réunion.  
- Heu… Madame ? Il n'est que 6h18, ils doivent encore dormir. » hésita-t-il.  
- Et bien, réveillez-les en fanfare ! » lui sourit-elle.  
- Bien, Madame !

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle, l'appel résonna dans la Cité.

# L'équipe SG-A1 est attendue en salle de réunion par le Docteur Weir.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§§§

NdlA :  
Voilà, c'était mon petit Prologue !…


	2. Chapitre II

Reviews : Merci !  
saschka : Exact pour Radim, j'ai corrigé, merci…  
saschka, Mimilafee, Alpheratz9, Mac DyE : La longueur des chapitres dépendra de ce que j'ai à y raconter, parce que je vais essayer de ne pas faire de lectrice-torture avec de méchants cliffangers, cette fois-ci, alors ne vous plaignez pas ! mdr

§§§§§

**Chapitre II**

§§§

Le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, le Docteur Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex étaient en salle de réunion avec le Docteur Weir, qui venait de leur faire entendre l'enregistrement de sa conversation avec le Gouverneur Radim.

- Intéressant… » lâcha Teyla.  
- Et si on est là, c'est parce que vous comptez accepter ?  
- Oui, Rodney. Cela permettra de consolider nos fragiles relations avec les Genii.  
- Elizabeth, pour être franc, ça ne me plait pas !  
- À moi non plus, John. Mais je n'ai pas envie de créer un incident diplomatique qui mettrait en péril notre Alliance.  
- Donc on y va et on est gentils avec eux, c'est ça ?  
- Rien ne vous oblige à venir, Ronon.  
- La diplomatie c'est loin d'être mon fort, mais si vous y allez tous, je viens aussi.  
- Bien. Qui d'autre emmenons-nous ? » demanda la diplomate.  
- Carson et Radek ? » proposa Teyla.  
- Je leur proposerai. » acquiesça Elizabeth.  
- Et un contingent de Marines, dirigé par Lorne. » lança John tout sourire.  
- Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés de venir ?  
- Que voulez-vous dire, Rodney ?  
- Que l'invitation ne s'adresse au départ qu'à vous, Elizabeth… et que, moins je vois les Geniis, mieux je me porte !  
- Comme nous tous, mais vous n'allez pas dire 'non' à un banquet gratuit, n'est-ce pas ? » le taquina John.  
- Le simple fait d'être entouré de Geniis va sans doute me couper l'appétit !  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » rétorqua Ronon.

Rodney lui lança un regard noir auquel le Runner répondit par un sourire. Rodney voulut répliquer mais Elizabeth fut plus rapide.

- Nous disions donc : moi, vous quatre, peut-être Carson et Radek, protégés par une équipe de Marines, disons un par personne. Cela convient à tout le monde ?

Les autres hochèrent affirmativement la tête, avec cependant peu d'enthousiasme

- Parfait ! Nous avons quatre jours pour nous faire à l'idée que nous allons dîner avec les Geniis sur leur planète. Vous pouvez y aller.

Tous se levèrent. Elizabeth retourna dans son bureau et Ronon invita Teyla à venir en salle d'entraînement, ce qu'elle accepta.

John et Rodney se retrouvèrent seuls devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Le couloir étant désert, John prit une main de Rodney dans la sienne et lui effleura les lèvres d'un léger baiser. Rodney avait envie de plus, mais préféra couper court avant que quelqu'un ne les surprenne.

- John, pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait --  
- Je sais.

John semblait déçu mais comprenait parfaitement la réaction de son compagnon. Rodney s'en aperçut, car les yeux de John avaient perdu leur éclat de malice. Il eut une idée et se rapprocha encore de John pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Jumper Three n'est ni utilisé, ni en révision, ni en réparation.

Les yeux de John se remirent à briller. Les deux hommes se lâchèrent la main et se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers le hangar à Jumpers.

C'était devenu leur « mini île déserte », comme John l'appelait. Un Jumper, n'importe lequel, où ils ne seraient pas dérangés, où ils pouvaient être ensembles.

Au début, ils avaient tenu leur décision d'attendre les missions, mais leur constante proximité sur Atlantis, avait vite rendu cela difficile. Mais ils avaient tenu, parce que la discrétion était de rigueur, s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir d'ennuis. Oui, ils avaient tenu… jusqu'à il y avait une dizaine de jours.

§§§

À Suivre…


	3. Chapitre III

Reviews : Merci !  
saschka : Tu veux du gagatisant ? Et bien, en v'là ! mdr  
Vive les Unas : Tu vas moins les aimer, les Geniis, par la suite… lol  
Choupinette : C1 : J'ai eu du mal à la commencer, cette 2ième partie… mais maintenant, je suis lancée ! – C2 : Mauvaises pensées sur le Jumper interdites ! mdr  
Mimilafee : J'espère que tu vas moins l'être avec ce Chap ! mdr  
Mac DyE : La voici, la voilà !

§§§§§

**Chapitre III**

§§§

_Début Flash-Back_

John avait dû rester en quarantaine suite à une suspicion d'infection par des nanites¹. Du coup, aucun contact entre eux, Carson n'ayant pas autorisé la moindre visite. Ils s'étaient beaucoup manqués l'un à l'autre durant cette quarantaine, et dès sa sortie, John avait eu besoin d'aller prendre Rodney dans ses bras. Celui-ci était alors en train d'aider Radek, responsable des Jumpers, à faire une révision générale, chacun s'occupant de la moitié des vaisseaux.

Rodney était allongé sous le tableau de bord entre les fauteuils. John monta à bord, ferma la porte arrière et enclencha le mode furtif. Puis, il s'agenouilla aux pieds de Rodney et l'appela doucement. Bien sûr, le « doucement » ne suffi pas, et Rodney sursauta de surprise, et se cogna la tête en s'asseyant.

- Aïeuh ! » cria-t-il en se frottant la tête.  
- Désolée…  
- John ?! Vous êtes sorti de l'infirmerie ?  
- Yep ! Carson vient tout juste de me libérer.

John tendit la main pour prendre celle de Rodney qui frottait sa tête, puis il s'approcha et embrassa son compagnon là où il s'était cogné.

- John ! Radek n'est pas loin, il --  
- J'ai fermé le sas et mis le mode furtif.  
- Oh…

Rodney s'aperçut alors de leurs positions : il était assis par terre, jambes allongées, et John était à quatre pattes, au-dessus de lui. Il eut un petit sourire et pris le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle, puis John s'assit sur les cuisses de Rodney, l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit le visage dans son cou. Le scientifique l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou, il remonta ensuite ses genoux, obligeant le militaire à se coller contre lui.

John soupira de bien-être et Rodney lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Vous m'avez manqué.  
- Vous aussi…

Un long silence passa, durant lequel chacun profitait de la présence de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que John se mette à rigoler doucement. Rodney l'entendit.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » murmura-t-il.  
- J'ai l'impression d'être sur une île déserte.  
- Une 'île déserte' ?  
- Oui. Vous croyez qu'on pourrait faire ça plus souvent ?  
- Quoi, se retrouver tous les deux dans un Jumper occulté ?  
- Ça serait bien, non ?  
- Bien sûr, mais c'est risqué.  
- J'aimerais qu'on ait un endroit à nous sur Atlantis.  
- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas pu passer une seule nuit ensemble dans nos quartiers.  
- Tiens d'ailleurs, quand est-ce que vous trouvez un moyen de verrouiller les portes ?  
- J'ai des scientifiques à diriger, des recherches à mener et une Cité à entretenir.  
- Alors vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on fasse des Jumpers notre 'mini île déserte' ?  
- Oui, John, je suis d'accord.

Ils restèrent ensuite un moment dans le silence, chacun bercé par la respiration de l'autre. C'est le bruit de coups frappés contre la coque du Jumper qui les sorti de leur douce torpeur. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, front contre front.

- Ça doit être Radek.  
- Ouais, heu… On fait quoi ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, John, je sais quoi lui dire.  
- Mon génie adoré !

Ils étaient sortis et Rodney avait prit son air agacé, râlant devant Radek contre Sheppard qui avait « bloqué les commandes du Jumper en voulant tout éteindre en plein milieu de la séquence de diagnostic ». Radek avait marché et invectivé en Tchèque le militaire, qui était parti trouver Elizabeth en salle de contrôle, non sans grogner contre les deux scientifiques.

Bien sûr, l'ingénieur Tchèque n'avait absolument pas remarqué les sourires de John et Rodney.

_Fin Flash-Back_

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§§§

NdlA :  
¹ Épisode 3x06 The Real World.


	4. Chapitre IV

Reviews : Merci !  
Lt Laura Cadman, saschka, Mimilafee, Choupinette, Alpheratz9 : Voilà une suite que j'espère assez gagatisante !  
Vive les Unas : Hu ? (Prend un air innocent...) Mais de quelles PDEs parles-tu ?

§§§§§

**Chapitre IV**

§§§

Personne n'avait fait attention à leur entrée dans le hangar à Jumpers, privilège d'être les chefs militaire et scientifique. Celui-ci était vide, et les deux amis entrèrent rapidement dans Jumper Three. Rodney ferma le sas et John enclencha le mode furtif. Ils se tournèrent face à face. Voilà, ils étaient dans leur « mini île déserte ».

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs mains se joignirent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. John lâcha les mains de Rodney et lui prit les bras, puis le poussa gentiment mais fermement en arrière, jusqu'à le faire basculer contre la porte du sas. Le militaire appuya ses mains sur la paroi, de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Le scientifique posa ses mains sur le torse de John et les fit descendre tout doucement. Arrivé au bas-ventre, il glissa sur les flancs et enleva le tee-shirt du pantalon, pour pouvoir passer ses mains en-dessous et caresser la peau du dos de l'Américain, qui en eut des frissons de plaisir. John mit fin au baiser et s'éloigna de Rodney, qui grogna de dépit. Le militaire enleva son tee-shirt et le balança par terre, avant de faire subir le même sort à celui de son amant. Rodney se décolla de la porte et se rapprocha de John pour l'embrasser et le caresser dans le cou, sur la poitrine et sur le ventre. Le militaire se laissait faire, sa respiration devenant plus rapide sous l'effet de l'excitation. Le Canadien remonta alors et s'empara de ses lèvres, pendant que ses mains s'attaquaient à la ceinture de son compagnon.

Mais John mit fin au baiser en plaquant à nouveau Rodney contre la porte. Il s'empara de ses poignets, empêchant le scientifique de bouger. Le Canadien le fixa d'un regard étonné. John lui fit son fameux sourire « à la Capitaine Kirk ».

- J'ai une meilleure idée.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Vous savez quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils avant de répondre, hésitant :

- Oui : mardi 22 juillet 2006. Pourquoi ?

John posa son front sur la poitrine de son compagnon et pouffa de rire.

- Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » demanda Rodney d'un ton sec.  
" Houlà, ça a pas l'air de lui plaire ! Remarque, puisqu'il pense que je l'ai interrompu pour lui demander la date du jour… » pensa John.

Il soupira et releva la tête pour regarder le scientifique dans les yeux avec un air désolé.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais.  
- Bah à quoi, alors ?

Le Canadien semblait méfiant. John approcha son visage du sien et murmura contre ses lèvres.

- Ça fait trois mois aujourd'hui qu'on est ensemble.  
- Ah, oui, ça… » soupira Rodney.

John le lâcha et recula pour le fixer d'un air étonné.

- Quoi, c'est tout ?

Rodney se décolla de la porte et se rapprocha de John pour lui prendre les mains.

- John, ne le prenez pas mal, mais --  
- Mais quoi ? » demanda le militaire, sentant que la suite ne lui plairait pas.  
- Mais, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait marquer le coup sans éveiller de soupçons.

John se détendit, enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Rodney et baissa la tête. Le Canadien avait raison : il aurait bien voulu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais c'était trop risqué. Il était pourtant habitué à devoir se cacher, il l'avait toujours fait avec Remy¹, mais là, cela lui pesait davantage, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- John ?

Comme l'Américain continuait à fixer ses chaussures sans mot dire, Rodney lâcha ses mains et tenta de l'enlacer pour le réconforter. Mais John se déroba à lui. Il recula, se retourna et entra dans le cockpit. Là, il se laissa tomber sur le siège du pilote et se passa une main dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir à fendre une pierre.

Rodney, qui avait été surpris par la brusque réaction de son amant, alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du copilote et se pencha vers son compagnon.

- John ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le militaire fixa intensément le Canadien, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Rodney se sentit vite mal à l'aise et commença à se triturer les mains. John s'en aperçut et arrêta de le fixer. Il lui sourit, se leva, posa une main sur celles jointes du scientifique, et l'embrassa sur le front. Il alla ensuite chercher leurs tee-shirts et envoya le bleu à Rodney, qui l'attrapa avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à son compagnon.

- Sheppard, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
" 'Sheppard' ? Bon, il est temps de le rassurer ! » pensa John en remettant le bas de son tee-shirt dans son pantalon.

Il alla s'accroupir devant Rodney et posa ses mains sur les genoux de celui-ci.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, et tu dois me faire confiance. » répondit John en souriant.  
" 'Tu' ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? » pensa Rodney, méfiant.  
- Hum ! D'accord, John. Et maintenant ?  
- Vous remettez votre tee-shirt, on sort, vous allez dans vos quartiers, et vous m'y attendez.  
- Dans quel genre d'ennuis allez-vous encore nous mettre ?  
- Hey ! Vous ne me faites donc pas confiance ?  
" 'Confiance' ! Je l'aime, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? » réfléchit le scientifique.  
- Okay, j'accepte.

John l'embrassa, se redressa et attendit que Rodney ait remis son tee-shirt pour éteindre le mode furtif du Jumper et ouvrir le sas. Le scientifique resta assis le temps que John sorte du hangar.

- Amour sans confiance… » soupira-t-il.

Puis il se leva et rejoignit ses quartiers.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§§§

NdlA : Mais qu'est-ce que Sheppy a en tête ?  
¹ Voir « Le Temps d'une Année », Remy était l'ami et amant de John qui est mort en Afghanistan.  
NdlB : Oooooh le 22 juillet c'est l'anniversaire de ma maman !!!!  
NdlA(b) : Mouarf !


	5. Chapitre V

Reviews : Merci !  
saschka : Et… tu n'auras pas la réponse dans ce chapitre ! lol  
Mac DyE : 3° : Au contraire, j'ai fait de Zelenka le CSO en 2nd ! ; 4° : Pas de torture sur l'auteuse sinon pas de suite ! mdr

§§§§§

**Chapitre V**

§§§

_Début POV McKay_

Je suis seul dans mes quartiers en attendant que John revienne, je décide d'en profiter pour écrire dans mon « journal intime ». J'ouvre mon ordinateur portable personnel qui est sur mon bureau et, le temps qu'il s'allume, je m'installe à plat-ventre sur mon lit, les jambes repliées et croisées au-dessus de moi.

Mon ordinateur posé sur mon oreiller est démarré, j'entre mon login et mon password – mrmackay et golfoscarlimafoxtrot¹ – et je vais ouvrir le fichier, caché et protégé par mot de passe, qui me sert de « journal intime », et que j'ai intitulé « Jeannie ».

« Mardi 22 juillet 2006 - 08:02:28

Trois mois. Cela fait 3 mois que Lui et moi sommes ensembles. C'est bien la 1ière fois que l'une de mes relations dure aussi longtemps ! Enfin, exception faite de Cansel Sevim, mais elle, c'était différent… je ne saurais même pas dire combien de temps ça a exactement duré, puisqu'on se connaît depuis toujours, qu'on a eu notre première fois ensemble, mais qu'on a toujours plus été des meilleurs amis et des confidents qu'un couple d'amoureux. Mais pourtant, à chaque fois que l'un des deux avait un chagrin d'amour et que l'autre était libre, on se retrouvait tout naturellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Étrange comme la frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour peut être floue. Jeannie et son petit frère Trevor n'ont jamais été aussi proches, malgré que, comme nous deux, ils avaient le même âge. Tout est peut-être une question de confiance ?

L'amour sans confiance. Je L'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je serais prêt à tuer ou à donner ma vie pour lui. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. Mais ai-je confiance en lui ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas… ou plutôt, je ne suis pas sûr. Et lui ? Il me fait confiance, mais il ne m'a encore jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il avait de réels et forts sentiments pour moi, ça oui, mais il n'a jamais prononcé les 3 petits mots magiques. Il me fait vraiment confiance, depuis 3 mois, mais ce qu'il ressent pour moi, est-ce de l'amitié ou de l'amour ?

Je me pose trop de questions, moi ! Mais en même temps, s'il m'aimait, ferait-il ce pourquoi je ne lui fais pas confiance ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le fasse, en fait, j'espère qu'il ne le fait pas vraiment. Bon, appelons un chat un chat et une tromperie une tromperie : je crois qu'il couche avec ces femmes qu'il drague sans cesse ! C'est vrai quoi, il y a ce regard, ce sourire, ces mots et ces gestes, qu'il a envers les femmes, et qui me font douter de sa fidélité envers moi. Peut-être ne fait-il cela que pour paraître exclusivement homme à femmes aux yeux de tous… ou peut-être couche-t-il réellement avec elles. Je n'en sais rien ! Je pensais qu'il allait calmer le jeu, puisque l'on est ensemble, mais il n'en a rien fait, alors comment ne pas douter ?

Tout à l'heure, on était dans notre 'MID', et il a tout interrompu, parce que c'est le jour de nos 3 mois. Il voulait apparemment faire quelque chose de spécial, mais il a vite déchanté quand je lui ai rappelé le risque. Alors il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance, et de l'attendre dans mes quartiers. Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire, mais dès qu'il s'agit de confiance, j'ai du mal avec lui. C'est vrai que les deux seules personnes qui n'ont jamais trahi ma confiance sont Jeannie et Cansel, mais Il est mon amant. Je sais que je devrais lui faire confiance autant que je l'aime, mais je n'y arrive tout bonnement pas.

Voilà où j'en suis. Cela fait 3 mois. Je l'aime mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je sais qu'il me fait confiance mais j'ignore s'il m'aime. Alors, j'attends… qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, ou de savoir s'il me trompe… ou quoi que ce soit qui me permette enfin de me décider : sommes-nous, comme l'a dit Nathalene², des 'âmes sœurs', ou bien juste deux âmes égarées qui se sont trouvées pour faire un bout de chemin ensemble ?

D'accord, là ça devient grave ! L'âme, l'esprit… ça n'existe tout simplement pas. La physique, les faits, voilà tout ce en quoi je crois. Et je ne dois me baser que sur ça, avec Lui : les faits ! Je dois être sûr et certain avant de faire des conclusions. Je vais donc arrêter de faire des hypothèses et… continuer à attendre. Et je vais d'abord commencer par arrêter d'écrire n'importe quoi et attendre qu'Il vienne me retrouver. »

La sonnerie de la porte résonne juste à ce moment-là. Je crie d'attendre une minute et je termine en tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier.

« Il est là, justement. Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il avait en tête tout à l'heure. »

J'enregistre le fichier et j'éteins l'ordi avant d'aller ouvrir.

_Fin POV McKay_

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§§§

NdlA :  
¹ Alors, qui a compris le mot de passe de Rodney ?…  
² Nathalene est un personnage de ma création dans 'Le temps d'une année'.  
- Chap 6 (et réponse du ¹) Mardi soir pour que vous puissiez avoir le chap 7 le matin de la StVal !  
NdlB : ¹ Pas moi


	6. Chapitre VI

Reviews : Merci !  
Alpheratz9 : On le sait dans ce chap', ce que notre cher militaire a derrière la tête…  
saschka : Ouais, complètement larguée… parce que Trevor est le petit frère de Cansel ! mdr

Note : Sur 8 lectrices, seulement 3 ont trouvé : le mot de passe de Rodney est Golf-Oscar-Lima-Foxtrot, donc GOLF, la passion de Sheppard ! (Bravo à Mélanie, Laura et Atchoum !) 

§§§§§

**Chapitre VI**

§§§

Rodney ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers pour découvrir un John tout sourire.

- Prenez juste votre paquetage et rejoignez-moi au hangar. » lança-t-il, visiblement fier de lui, avant de tourner les talons.

Rodney le regarda disparaître au coin du couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur, et décida de le prendre avec lui. Il sortit ensuite de ses quartiers, direction le vestiaire pour prendre son paquetage, puis le hangar, où il attendit John une petite dizaine de minutes.

Celui-ci arriva avec son propre paquetage et…

" Un panier à pique-nique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a été raconter à Elizabeth ?  
- Vous m'expliquez ? » demanda Rodney en désignant le panier. 

Sans se départir de son sourire, John regarda rapidement alentour s'il n'y a personne à portée d'oreille, avant de lui répondre avec un air de conspirateur.

- J'ai dit à Elizabeth que nous étions tous deux un peu sur les nerfs concernant ce banquet avec les Geniis, et que ça nous détendrait de passer la journée sur le continent, vu qu'en plus demain on a une mission de prévue. Comme ça nous laisse encore une journée pour se préparer question sécurité, elle a accepté.  
- Je vois… Heureusement que je laisse de plus en plus de responsabilités à Radek, depuis trois mois ! » rit Rodney.  
- Mais la Cité ne pourra jamais totalement se passer de vous, Rodney ! » ajouta John malicieusement. 

Ils prirent Jumper Three qu'ils savaient déjà disponible, et s'envolèrent vers le continent d'Atlantica.

§

À 9h26, soit une demi-heure plus tard, Jumper Three se posait sur le continent. Rodney avait repéré un endroit où ils seraient tranquilles : en haut d'une falaise au-dessus une plage déserte, se trouvait une clairière – assez grande pour y poser le vaisseau – au milieu d'une forêt de conifères, elle-même surplombée par une falaise d'où coulait une chute d'eau, avec à sa base un lac duquel s'échappait une rivière. L'ensemble était paradisiaque vu d'en haut et parfait pour eux une fois à terre.

Ils commencèrent par enlever leurs vestes, que la douce chaleur du début de l'été atlante rendait inutiles, puis ils s'installèrent dans la clairière pour dévorer leur petit-déjeuner, car leurs ventres criaient famine. Ensuite, Rodney s'allongea au bord du lac, vite rejoint par John qui se blottit contre lui. Le militaire posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son compagnon, une main posée sur son cœur. Le Canadien lui entoura les épaules de son bras, et ils restèrent un instant ainsi, immobiles et silencieux.

Puis, John commença à dessiner de petits cercles avec son index sur le torse de Rodney. Des cercles de plus en plus grands, qui finirent par atteindre un endroit qui fit frissonner le scientifique.

- Vous avez froid ?  
- Non John, vous me faites de l'effet, c'est tout ! 

Le ton rauque du Canadien incita John à se relever sur un coude pour pouvoir le regarder. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les prunelles bleues, il en frissonna à son tour. Il lui semblait que le regard du scientifique était, à la fois, un océan dans lequel il aurait voulu se noyer, et un feu ardent auquel il craignait de se brûler. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

C'est Rodney qui mit fin à cet échange, en posant la main sur la nuque du militaire pour l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- On finit ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure ? » demanda John.

En signe d'assentiment, Rodney enleva le tee-shirt de John, puis le sien, et se rallongea, attirant son amant à lui.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§§§

NdlA :   
Prochain chapitre : Lemon POV McKay…  
(Merci à Laura de m'avoir fait penser à le publier le matin de la StVal !)

NdlB : J'avais capté golf mais le reste…  
NdlA(b) : Bah alors t'avais quand même la moitié de la réponse ! 


	7. Chapitre VII

Reviews : Merci !  
Remarque : Lemon slash, NC-17.

§§§§§

**Chapitre VII**

§§§

_Début POV McKay_

John se met à califourchon sur moi et approche son visage du mien. Nos regards s'accrochent, nos souffles se mêlent, et je sens mon cœur battre plus fort. Il me lèche les lèvres du bout de sa langue, ce simple contact m'électrise. Je l'embrasse passionnément, passant une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Je sens une de ses mains caresser ma poitrine, mon ventre, mon flanc, ma fesse, ma cuisse. Ma main libre suit le même chemin sur son corps. Sa bouche délaisse la mienne pour aller explorer ma gorge, puis le creux de mon cou. Je tourne la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place. Je sens ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents contre ma peau. Il me fait un suçon, j'en frissonne de plaisir. Ma main sur sa nuque passe dans ses cheveux, j'appuie pour accentuer la sensation. Sa besogne finie, il relève la tête et je tourne la mienne vers lui. Sa main qui était sur ma cuisse vient caresser mes cils. Puis, d'un coup de rein, il renverse la situation.

Je commence par l'embrasser, et le ballet de nos langues est frénétique. Mais je mets vite fin à ce baiser, pour aller le lécher de la pointe du menton jusque sous l'oreille. Là, je lui suce et mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Je l'entends alors gémir de plaisir. Je délaisse son oreille pour embrasser sa pomme d'Adam. Je passe mes jambes autour des siennes et je me redresse. Son regard brille, ses joues ont rosi, sa peau est en sueur, sa respiration est haletante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quel point il est beau comme ça ! Je me repenche sur lui. Sur tout son torse, mes mains caressent, mes lèvres embrassent, ma langue lèche et mes dents mordillent.

Soudain, ses mains attrapent ma tête pour la ramener vers son visage. Il s'empare alors de mes lèvres pour un baiser dévorant. Doucement mais fermement, je l'interromps en lui prenant les poignets pour me dégager et pouvoir me redresser. Ses yeux sont clos, je repose ses bras dans l'herbe et le lâche. Je souris : ce que je lui faisais avait l'air de lui plaire ! Je reprends donc là où j'en étais. Je trace une ligne de baisers-papillon de sa pomme d'Adam jusqu'à son nombril, je le sens frissonner et l'entends gémir tout du long. Arrivé là je me redresse et, d'une main je lui enlève sa ceinture et lui ouvre son pantalon, et de l'autre je dénoue ses lacets et enlève ses chaussures. Je le vois qui, les yeux toujours fermés, en profite pour s'humecter les lèvres, déglutir et tenter de calmer sa respiration.

Mon sourire s'étire lorsque je lui enlève son pantalon. Son boxer ne cache rien de son état d'excitation. Je me recule pour me retrouver assis sur ses cuisses. J'embrasse la bosse de son boxer, ce qui lui provoque un râle. Je pose ensuite une main sur son cœur, et l'autre sur son membre, puis je commence à le caresser, en de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, regardant l'effet produit sur son visage. Il se mord la lèvre et se cambre, basculant la tête en arrière, et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la terre, avant que ses poings ne se serrent, arrachant des touffes d'herbe. Je sens son cœur battre plus fort sous ma main, j'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et ses râles qui se muent en gémissements de plaisir.

J'arrête mes caresses et lui enlève son boxer, libérant son sexe fièrement dressé, tandis que son corps se détend légèrement, retombant au sol. Je me recule un peu plus pour me retrouver au niveau de ses genoux. Puis je me penche et le prends dans ma bouche. Je le suce lentement de la base jusqu'au bout, en donnant de petits coups de dents çà et là, qui semblent lui envoyer des éclairs d'excitation à travers tout le corps. Un dernier coup de langue et j'arrête là ma torture. Je me ré-avance et m'appuie sur mes mains posées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Je l'observe quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de revenir suffisamment sur terre pour que l'on puisse continuer. Il rouvre les yeux et me sourit. Il lève la tête pour m'embrasser et renverse à nouveau nos positions.

Il m'embrasse, me léchant la langue et le palais de façon experte. Puis il délaisse mes lèvres et m'embrasse dans le cou en me caressant la poitrine. Sa bouche descend sur mon torse et ses mains sur mon ventre. Il lèche la peau autour de mes tétons et me les mordille, ma respiration devient haletante. Il descend plus bas, traçant une ligne de baisers humides jusqu'à mon nombril tandis que ses mains passent sur mes flancs. Sa langue fait le tour de mon nombril pendant qu'il enlève ma ceinture et ouvre mon pantalon. Ses mains passent sous l'élastique de mon caleçon et il fait descendre le tout en caressant mes fesses, mes cuisses et mes jambes au passage. Puis il m'enlève rapidement mes chaussures et finit de faire glisser pantalon et caleçon.

Il revient ensuite à la charge, en me caressant le pénis, pas encore complètement dur, du bout des doigts et de la langue. Ma respiration devient saccadée et je frissonne de plaisir. Puis il le prend dans une main et commence de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, tout en me caressant de l'autre les testicules et l'anus. Je commence à gémir sous les vagues de plaisir. Quand mon sexe est totalement en érection, il le prend dans sa bouche et je me cambre. C'est si bon ! Il recommence son mouvement de va-et-vient, et je calque inconsciemment le mouvement de mon bassin sur le sien. Il n'y a alors plus rien d'autre au monde pour moi que mon amant et mes sensations. Quand je sens que je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir, je prends sa tête entre mes mains, mais au lieu de se retirer, il écarte mes mains et continue. Je finis par éjaculer dans sa bouche en criant.

Les yeux fermés, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Je sens soudain qu'il m'embrasse. Je me goûte moi-même en répondant à ce baiser. Il y met fin et je trouve la force de rouvrir les yeux. Il a tendu le bras au-dessus de ma tête et sa main revient dans mon champ de vision tenant le tube de Vaseline. Est-ce qu'il l'avait mis au fond du panier à pique-nique ? Mais ça importe peu. Il me regarde et je lui souris, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il en met sur ses doigts, jette le tube à côté de nous, et m'embrasse. Je passe mes jambes autour de lui et je croise les pieds dans son dos. Je sens ses doigts s'insinuer dans mon intimité. Ça fait un peu mal, mais j'ai l'habitude, et je me concentre sur le baiser pendant qu'il me prépare à le recevoir.

Quand je me sens prêt, je mets fin au baiser et, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux, je lui fais mettre sa tête dans mon cou. Il me pénètre, tout en douceur, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa présence. Je mordille et suçote la peau de son cou, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avance. Une fois complètement en moi, il me laisse quelques secondes de répit, avant de commencer son va-et-vient. Ses hanches et les miennes suivent le même rythme et je continue de lui faire un suçon. Ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus rapides et forts, touchant ma prostate et provoquant une seconde érection chez moi. En manque d'air, je laisse son cou et penche la tête en arrière. Les yeux fermés, je sens son souffle chaud sur ma gorge, aussi rapide que le mien. Il atteint le premier l'orgasme, dans un râle d'extase. Je le suis de près, mon sperme se répandant sur nos deux bas-ventres.

Il se retire et s'allonge sur moi, la tête calée dans le creux de mon cou. Je laisse retomber mes jambes, épuisé mais comblé. L'odeur musquée et le gout salé de sa peau contre mon visage me font rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette brume post-coïtale. Il finit par se redresser pour s'allonger sur le dos à côté de moi. Il me faut quelques minutes de plus que lui pour retrouver mon souffle et revenir sur terre. Je me tourne alors sur le côté vers lui, et il en fait de même. Nous nous enlaçons et je lui murmure :

- Je t'aime, John.  
- Je sais, Rodney. » me répond-t-il.

Puis nous restons un moment ainsi avant de nous endormir.

_Fin POV McKay_

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§§§

NdlA : Comment je peux écrire des trucs pareils, moi ? mdr  
NdlB : On veut pas savoir…. Enfin, moi je veux pas  
NdlA : Meychanteuh :P (Ça doit être mes 22 ans de célibat… J'aime pas la StVal ! lol)


	8. Chapitre VIII

Reviews : Merci !  
saschka : J'espère que ton rdv chez le dentiste s'est bien passé ;)  
Vive les Unas, Alpheratz9, Mac DyE : Ça fait plaisir de voir que mon lemon que j'ai eu tant de mal à écrire vous ai plu :D

§§§§§

**Chapitre VIII**

§§§

Rodney se réveilla le premier. John dormait encore dans ses bras. Le militaire était lové tout contre lui en position fœtale.

" Il a l'air d'un enfant, comme ça… non, plutôt d'un ange. Oui, un ange… comme celui dont je rêvais quand j'étais gamin. Mon ange rouge qui --

Sa réflexion s'arrêta quand il sentit le Colonel remuer ; il était en train de se réveiller. Le militaire se mit sur le dos et s'étira de tout son long. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux et tourna la tête vers son amant… qui était en train de détailler son corps des pieds à la tête.

- Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Rodney, pris sur le fait, rougit et baissa les yeux, gêné.

- Oui. Et… et vous ? » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

John éclata de rire. Ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer son compagnon.

- Oui, très bien ! Mais dites-moi, vous ne connaissez pas mon corps par cœur, depuis le temps ? » demanda le militaire d'un air taquin.  
- C'est la première fois depuis notre retour de Sirrah¹ que je vous vois comme ça en plein jour. » répondit le Canadien, la mine contrite.

John fixa alors Rodney dans les yeux, avant de laisser son regard errer sur le corps de son amant. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, observant simplement le visage de celui qui le détaillait. Quand John eut fini son examen, son regard remonta vers celui de Rodney.

- Que voyez-vous quand vous me regardez ? » murmura le Canadien.  
- Comment ça, 'qu'est-ce que je vois' ? » demanda le militaire en fronçant les sourcils avec incompréhension.

Rodney soupira et se mit sur le dos avant de s'expliquer.

- Quand je vous regarde, je vois un ange.  
- Un ange ?  
- Oui. Mais pas n'importe quel ange.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Arrêtez de m'interrompre et vous le saurez !  
- Pardon…

Le Canadien soupira encore avant de poursuivre :

- Quand j'étais enfant et que ça allait mal pour moi, je rêvais d'un ange aux ailes blessées qui venait pour me protéger. Il apparaissait dans ma chambre, me prenait dans ses bras et s'envolait, m'emmenant loin de ma maison et de ma famille. C'était mon ange rouge.

Rodney tourna la tête vers John. Celui-ci le fixait, sourcils froncés.

- Et pour vous, je suis cet 'ange rouge' ?  
- Oui… » souffla le scientifique.

Après quelques secondes à rester les yeux dans les yeux en silence, le militaire reprit.

- De quoi vous protégeait-il ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien… vous avez dit 'il m'emmenait loin pour me protéger'. » hésita John.

Rodney tourna la tête et se remit à observer le ciel. Il soupira derechef et se lança :

- Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu d'un garçon. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont appelé Meredith Rodney et --  
- Meredith ?! Votre prénom c'est Meredith ?! ² » demanda John en se retenant difficilement d'éclater de rire.   
- Oui, John ! Et si vous le répétez à qui que ce soit, je vous prive de chauffage, de climatisation et d'eau chaude pendant toute une année ! » répliqua Rodney, visiblement énervé et très sérieux.

John se calma, réfléchit quelques secondes et dit à toute vitesse :

- Jaipeurdesclowns.  
- Quoi ?! » s'exclama Rodney en tournant la tête vers le militaire, les yeux ronds de surprise.  
- J'ai peur des clowns, oui ! Comme ça, on est à égalité : chacun sait sur l'autre une chose inavouable qu'il doit garder secrète. » expliqua John maladroitement.

Rodney fixa le Colonel en souriant, John lui rendit son sourire et ils pouffèrent tous deux avant d'éclater de rire.

Une fois calmé, Rodney demanda sur le ton de la confidence :

- Il y a une raison à votre peur des clowns ?  
- Il y a une raison à votre ange protecteur ? » demanda John sur le même ton.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert.

- Mauvais souvenir d'enfance… » se répondirent-ils en même temps.

John se leva, attrapa leurs sous-vêtements par terre, jeta son caleçon à Rodney et enfila son boxer.

- Confession ou baignade ? » lança John avec sa posture à la Eisenhower³.  
- Baignade-déjeuner-confession, ça vous va Capitaine Kirk ? » répondit Rodney, mi-sérieux mi-moqueur.

Le militaire lui tendit la main en souriant pour l'aider à se lever.

- Ça me va !

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§§§

NdlA :  
¹ La planète où se passe 'Le temps d'une année'.  
² J'adore le 'Your name is Meredith?' de Carter dans l'épisode '3x08 McKay and Mrs Miller' !   
³ Je parle en fait de la statue d'Eisenhower à Abilène au Kansas.  
- J'ai du mal avec le chap 9, heu, donc vous l'aurez, bah, quand il sera fini…

NdlB : Oh que c'est mimi tout ça  
Quelle statue mdrrr ?? Je veux voir la photo !!!  
NdlA : Cherche dans Google images :P


	9. Chapitre IX

Reviews : Merci à toutes !  
- Mac DyE : Non, en effet, ça ne va pas durer !  
- saschka, Choupinette : Je vous préviens, ce chapitre-là n'est ni gagatisant ni doux…  
- Lt Laura Cadman : Et voilà ta patience enfin récompensée !  
- Alpheratz9 : Pour la peur des clowns de Sheppy, ça sera au prochain chapitre…  
- Vive les Unas : Ils se vouvoient pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons…  
- Charlie : 1° Pourquoi pas de Teyla-torture ? Moi je l'aime pas cette fille… 2° Moi qui me demandais pourquoi je ne t'avais pas encore vu trainer dans les parages… lol Et non, c'est au Love Trivia qu'ils vont jouer dans le Jumper ! mdr 3° Bah au moins, Radek ne se doute de rien ! 4° Tu vas moins l'aimer mon Sheppy, dans quelques chapitres… 5° Bah, les histoires de couple pas compliquées, c'est rare… 7° Pourquoi il ne lui dit pas ? Tu le sauras plus tard… 8° Tartine de Nutella ? C'est ce que voient toutes les membres de la FDH, ça ! XD  
- Mimilafee : 7° Les caprices ça marche pas avec moi, parce que j'aime bien faire de la lectrice-torture ! 8° Pour se baigner, ils ont un beau lac juste à côté…  
- Clélia : Bah désolée, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec le Chap9… Et puis de toutes façons, vive la lectrice-torture ! 

Note :   
Je voulais écrire les confidences de Roro et Sheppy dans le même chapître, mais ce bavard de Roro a pris tout un chapitre à lui tout seul, finalement ! XD  
Je vous présente donc, les malheurs d'enfance de Roro ! Et bonne lecture ! 

§§§§§

**Chapitre IX**

§§§

Ils prirent donc un bain dans le lac, où ils se lavèrent mutuellement, Sheppard ayant prévu du savon dans le panier pique-nique. Mais les mains chatouilleuses de part et d'autres transformèrent le bain en bataille d'éclaboussures. Une fois fatigués, ils se rhabillèrent et mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de banalités. Le repas fini, ils s'installèrent sur une couverture au bord du lac, allongés côte à côte, le regard perdu dans les nuages.

C'est Rodney qui se lança le premier, à mi-voix :

- Mes parents ne voulaient pas d'un garçon, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont appelé Meredith, et qu'ils n'ont jamais eu la moindre tendresse envers moi. Enfin, disons plutôt que mon père ne s'est jamais montré aimant envers moi, parce que ma mère… Elle…

Il déglutit difficilement et John lui prit la main pour l'encourager. Rodney reprit d'une voix hésitante :

- Elle était… violente… elle… me battait…  
- Je suis désolé. » souffla John, attristé, « Et… votre père ? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Mon père le savait mais s'en foutait, du moment que ça ne se voyait pas. Et ma mère était douée pour donner des coups qui ne laissaient pas de trace flagrante. C'est pour ça que les médecins ne se rendaient jamais compte de rien, quand je passais ma visite médicale obligatoire pour surveiller mon hypoglycémie..  
- Mais… vous m'aviez dit que votre père n'a jamais été radin avec vous, donc il ne s'en foutait pas tant que ça de vous ?…  
- Il en avait les moyens, c'était un homme d'affaires puissant, à la tête d'une multinationale très bien côtée en bourse. Il m'a payé les leçons de piano jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans – quand mon prof m'a dit que je n'étais pas fait pour ça – ; il m'a toujours acheté les jeux de chimie, les microscopes et téléscopes, les magazines de sciences, et caetera, que je lui demandais ; il a même payé mes études de sciences jusqu'à la fin de l'université, aussi. Mais sa raison n'était pas sa pseudo-affection, qu'il montrait envers moi devant les autres… il faisait ça pour pouvoir se vanter de son génie de fils devant ses associés et ses concurrents, qui eux n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir des enfants surdoués !

Il avait terminé sur un ton plein d'amertume. John lâcha la main de Rodney et tendit le bras pour le passer sous la nuque de son compagnon, qui se rapprocha de lui pour poser la tête sur son épaule.

- Et avec votre sœur, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda timidement le militaire.  
- C'est quand j'ai eu huit ans que mes parents ont eu Jeannie. Dès qu'ils ont appris, grâce à la deuxième échographie, que c'était une fille, ils ont changé. Ils étaient heureux. Et du coup, ils m'ont un peu laissé tranquille : plus de passage à tabac de ma mère et plus de parade pour mon père. Mais ça n'a duré qu'un temps… quatre mois ! Dès la naissance, ma mère s'est mise à se venger sur moi de son manque de sommeil causé par Jeannie. J'ai été vraiment soulagé quand elle a commencé à faire ses nuits ! Les coups étaient toujours une habitude, mais plus quotidienne. Et mon père en a profité pour me ressortir, prétextant que j'avais été malade pendant ces six mois – il m'a fallu tout un mois pour me remettre suffisamment. 

Son ton était redevenu amer sur la fin. John attendit quelques secondes, pensant que Rodney n'avait pas fini, mais celui-ci restant silencieux, il se décida à poser une question pour le relancer :

- Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous, de voir que votre sœur comptait bien plus que vous aux yeux de vos parents ?  
- Je n'en ai jamais voulu à Jeannie. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Même si mes parents ne cessaient de nous comparer ! Je me suis tenu assis à sept mois, elle à trois mois ; je me suis tenu à quatre pattes à dix mois, elle à cinq mois ; j'ai arrêté le biberon à un an, elle à six mois ; je me suis tenu debout à quinze mois, elle à huit mois ; j'ai commencé à parler à dix-huit mois, elle à dix mois. Pourtant, » continua-t-il avec un rire jaune, « de ce que j'ai pu entendre de leurs conversations, j'ai commencé à faire mes nuits à seulement deux semaines – peut-être parce qu'ils ne venaient pas et que j'ai vite compris que ça servait à rien –, alors qu'elle ça a duré cinq mois ! La seule chose que l'on ait en commun, ce sont nos premières dents : quatre mois tous les deux !  
- Tiens, moi aussi j'ai eu mes premières dents à quatre mois ! » claironna John. 

Rodney et lui rigolèrent de cela, puis John se risqua à poser une autre question :

- Et à l'école, comment ça s'est passé, pour vous ? Quand est-ce qu'on s'est rendu compte que vous étiez un petit génie ?  
- Et bien en fait, à l'âge de trois ans, mes parents m'ont mis en 'pre-school', et c'est l'enseignante qui, au bout de quelques mois, a décidé de me faire passer un test, parce qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'il suffisait de m'expliquer une seule fois quelque chose, pour que je l'assimile complètement.  
- Résultat ? » demanda John, même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.  
- Résultat, on m'a déclaré précoce ! Ce qui fait que j'ai pu faire à quatre ans l'année de 'Kindergarten', où j'ai fini d'apprendre à lire et compter bien plus vite que les autres. Après ma première année en 'primary school', mes parents m'ont refait faire un test, sur la demande d'un instituteur. Là, on m'a déclaré surdoué. J'ai donc fait les six autres années en trois ans. Ce qui fait que je suis entré en 'secondary school' à neuf ans au lieu de treize ans. J'y ai fait la première année en entier, puis les quatre autres en deux ans. J'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'études secondaires à onze ans au lieu de dix-sept ans.  
- Wahou ! Six ans d'avance ! » s'exclama John, impressionné.  
- Hé oui ! J'ai ensuite été obligé de faire trois ans de collège pour me préparer à l'université, parce que je n'avais pas le nombre d'années d'étude requis. Je suis ensuite entré à l'université, à l'âge de quinze ans : la Faculté des Sciences d'Ottawa, où j'ai passé mes huit doctorats. 

John poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- Et bien, très joli parcours ! Et ce, malgré vos parents… enfin, surtout votre mère… Je suis vraiment impressionné !

Rodney rigola nerveusement, mi-gêné mi-flatté de par la réaction de son compagnon.

- Merci. Mais en fait, je n'ai eu à supporter les coups de ma mère que jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans et demi. Parce que, quand Jeannie a bien su marcher et parler, mes parents lui ont fait faire le même test d'intelligence qu'à moi. Sauf que, comme elle avait deux ans – l'âge où tous les gamins adorent dire 'non' à tout –, elle y a mis de la mauvaise volonté et a eu de très mauvais résultats. Ma mère n'a bien sûr pas apprécié, et… pour une fois, ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'en est prise, mais à ma sœur ! Je me souviens avoir voulu protéger Jeannie, mais mon père a réagi plus vite que moi, et a empêché ma mère de la frapper plus d'une fois. Il a ensuite pris Jeannie dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa voiture, moi sur ses talons. Il nous a emmenés à l'hôpital, où ma sœur a été examinée. Elle n'avait rien, mais elle a eu la brillante idée de râler parce que moi je n'avais pas à subir cet examen. Mon père a alors pris conscience de ma présence --  
- Il était temps ! » le coupa John, ironique.  
- …, et j'ai été examiné. Le médecin a conclu que j'étais battu – au bout de dix ans, j'avais pas mal de séquelles ! Le constat du médecin en main, mon père a appelé un avocat pour demander le divorce. Il a eu gain de cause et a obtenu notre garde à tous les deux. Voilà.  
- Vous en avez quand même bien bavé pendant tout ce temps !  
- Oui, mais je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti, malgré ça… » conclu Rodney en soupirant.  
- Effectivement… » répondit John, songeur. 

Un silence plana sur les deux hommes durant quelques minutes. Puis Rodney se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir regarder John.

- À votre tour, maintenant : pourquoi avez-vous peur des clowns ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il remarqua un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux du militaire.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§§§

NdlA :   
- Merci aux Cryptiennes pour l'aide sur l'âge des étapes d'évolution d'un bébé.  
- Il est vraiment compliqué, le système scolaire canadien…  
NdlB : Clair en plus ils parlent allemand ces fous !!! 


	10. Chapitre X

Reviews : Merci !  
- Lt Laura Cadman, Vive les Unas, Choupinette, Mac DyE, Alpheratz9 : Et voici le tour de Sheppy !  
- Mimilafee : Les messages subliminaux ne fontionnent pas non plus…  
- saschka, Charlie : Non, je vous rassure, John n'a pas été abusé…  
- Clélia : Rodney dit lui-même qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance heureuse…  
- bayas : 7° J'en ai fait tomber Cupidon ? Bah ça alors ! XD ; 8° Tu as bien pensé à eux à la piscine ? lol ; 9° Bah oui, c'est toujours lui qui souffre… Mais c'est pour mieux être réconforté après ! mdr

§§§§§

**Chapitre X**

§§§

- Pourquoi j'ai peur des clows ? » répéta John tristement.  
- Heu… Oui. » hésita Rodney, soudain soucieux.

John avait l'air vraiment triste, tout à coup, et cela inquiétait Rodney, qui se demandait s'il avait bien fait de lui reposer la question. Mais le militaire, après un silence de quelques secondes, finit par pousser un soupir à fendre une pierre avant de se lancer :

- Maman était une femme très douce. Elle m'aimait énormément. Mon père, lui, est un militaire… du genre de ceux que vous détestez ! » ajouta t-il en souriant à l'adresse du scientifique.  
- Excusez-moi, mais… » l'interrompit Rodney « Votre mère 'était' et votre père 'est' ? Si votre père est vivant, pourquoi vous êtes-vous retrouvé à l'orphelinat ?

John lui adressa un sourire triste et reprit à mi-voix :

- Ça s'est passé il y a plus de trente ans, pourtant je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'avais neuf ans. Enfin presque, c'était bientôt mon anniversaire. Et comme à chaque fois pour mon anniversaire, maman m'emmenait faire les magasins de jouets pour que l'on fasse une liste de cadeaux. Mais avant, on devait passer à la banque, pour retirer de l'argent. On a dû entrer parce que le distributeur automatique était en panne. La file d'attente étant assez longue, j'ai laissé maman pour aller m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises près de l'entrée. J'aimais bien voir la tête que faisaient ceux qui arrivaient en voyant la longueur de queue. C'est quand maman était presque à la fin de son attente que c'est arrivé.

John prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha en soufflant.

- Un gars est entré, avec une arme et un masque de clown. Il a tiré une fois en l'air et a crié à tout le monde de se mettre à terre. Tous les clients ont obéi, mais pas moi. J'étais paralysé par la peur. Mais le gars ne m'a même pas remarqué, il est allé directement vers les guichets, pour demander l'argent. Maman a profité qu'il ne la voyait pas pour me faire signe de me baisser. Mais j'étais trop terrorisé pour bouger. Quand le gars en a eu fini avec les guichetiers, il s'est tourné vers la sortie pour partir, et là il m'a vu. Il s'est approché et m'a pris par le bras en disant de venir avec lui. Maman s'est levée en lui criant de ne pas m'emmener, et des gens se sont levés aussi pour nous aider, mais c'est là… qu'il les a… qu'il l'a… tuée.

Sa gorge se serra, l'empêchant de continuer. Rodney le prit dans ses bras et John posa sa tête sur son torse. Le bruit régulier des battements de cœur de son compagnon l'aidèrent à se calmer. Il poursuivit :

- J'ai voulu courir vers maman, mais le gars me tenait toujours par le bas, et il m'a emmené de force vers son van. Heureusement pour moi, la police est arrivée à ce moment-là, et ils ont bloqué son van avec leurs voitures. Le gars m'a pris comme bouclier, mais un sniper a fini par l'abattre.

John déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre :

- Je suis resté toute la journée sous la garde de la police, à l'hôpital puis au commissariat, avant que mon père n'arrive pour me ramener à la maison. Une fois arrivés, il a exigé que je lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce que j'ai fait, comme un soldat faisant son rapport à son commandant. À la fin de mon récit, mon père m'a dit clairement qu'il m'en voulait, parce que d'après lui, c'était de ma faute si maman avait été tuée, car si je m'étais allongé comme elle, le gars n'aurait pas eu l'idée de me prendre en otage.  
- Mais c'est complètement aberrant ! » s'exclama Rodney, choqué.  
- Mon père a toujours été comme ça. » soupira John « Et ce n'est pas la pire chose qu'il m'ait dite.  
- C'est-à-dire ? » hésita Rodney.  
- Et bien, maman a toujours su que j'étais autant attiré par les garçons que par les filles – peut-être même plus, d'après elle. Et elle et moi nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux que mon père l'ignore. Mais après le décès de maman, il a arrangé ses heures de garde à la base pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi.  
- Et comme c'est lui qui s'occupait de vous, ça a dû être dur de lui cacher cette double attirance.  
- Effectivement. C'est quand j'ai eu onze ans qu'il l'a su. Un ami m'avait invité chez lui pour regarder un film. Il avait une petite amie, une redoublante donc plus âgée, et la discussion a viré sur nos… expériences. Comme il l'avait embrassée, je lui ai demandé de me montrer… en m'embrassant. Il a d'abord refusé, mais je l'ai convaincu en lui baratinant que j'avais jamais embrassé une fille. Mais sa mère nous a surpris ! Elle a cru à une… elle a appelé ça une 'expérience de jeunesse'… donc elle n'en a pas tenu rigueur… mais elle l'a raconté à mon père.   
- Aïe !… » grimaça Rodney.  
- Oui. Il a vraiment très mal réagi… violemment. Enfin, pas devant eux, mais une fois arrivés à la maison… je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère. Il m'a crié que j'étais une honte, que c'était un déshonneur, que je le dégoutais. J'ai reçu la trampe de ma vie, ce jour-là. Mais le lendemain a été pire. Il a décidé… que je ne méritais plus d'être son fils.  
- Il a décidé de vous abandonner ?! » s'exclama Rodney, de plus en plus choqué.  
- Oui… » répondit John dans un souffle « C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à l'orphelinat. Parce que mon père ne voulait pas d'un fils gay.

Le Canadien sentit son compagnon frissonner contre lui et le serra un peu plus. Quand il le sentit calmé, il lui demanda en chuchotant :

- Vous n'avez plus jamais revu votre père, après ça ?   
- Si, plusieurs années plus tard… quand j'étais Lieutenant et marié¹.  
- Marié ?! » demanda Rodney, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Son étonnement fit sourire puis soupirer John, qui comprenait qu'il allait devoir tout raconter à son scientifique.

- Mon rêve a toujours été d'être pilote, mais quand on sort d'un orphelinat, on n'a pas les moyens de monter sa propre entreprise d'aviation. Alors à ma majorité, j'ai passé le test MENSA, et les résultats m'ont permis de passer l'examen d'entrée à l'école des officiers de l'Air Force. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré une fille, Emily. Elle était médecin sur la base d'entraînement, et elle a tout de suite eu le coup de foudre pour moi. Quand Remy m'y a rejoint l'année d'après – sans mal puisqu'il était… aussi intelligent que Zelenka – il a tout de suite compris que, pour moi, cette relation était loin d'être aussi sérieuse que pour elle ! Mais il savait aussi que j'avais le désir que mon père me pardonne pour le décès de maman, alors il m'a glissé que, peut-être que si je me présentais à lui, militaire et marié à une femme, il accepterait que l'on discute. Donc, dès que j'ai fini l'école des officiers et que j'ai eu le grade de Lieutenant, j'ai demandée Emily en mariage.  
- Ça a été un beau mariage ? » demanda malicieusement Rodney.  
- Oui et non… » soupira John en réponse « J'ai invité mon père, qui est venu, et Remy était mon témoin. Emily était magnifique en mariée et la cérémonie s'est bien passée. C'est juste après le dîner que mon père m'a emmené dehors pour me parler. Il m'a dit, très – peut-être même trop – calmement, qu'il n'avait pas été dupe… qu'il avait vu la différence entre les regards que j'adressais à ma femme et à mon témoin… et qu'il ne me tenait pas responsable pour maman, mais qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir.  
- Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?  
- Ensuite, il est parti, et ça a été la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je suis moi-même parti à l'hôtel, j'avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Remy et Emily se sont beaucoup inquiétés, puisqu'il devait nous emmener elle et moi à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion pour notre lune de miel. Quand je suis revenu le lendemain, ils avaient passés la nuit à me chercher. Je leur ai raconté la discussion avec mon père. Bien sûr, Emily n'a pas compris pourquoi mon père ne voulait plus me revoir, mais Remy, lui si. C'est lui qui a dû tout arranger avec elle. Le lendemain-même, elle demandait l'annulation du mariage… mais elle s'est montrée vraiment compréhensive et n'a jamais mentionné ma bisexualité. Voilà.

Le militaire ferma les yeux et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobiles et silencieux.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§§§

NdlA :  
¹ Dans l'épisode 'Sunday', on apprend que Sheppard a été marié !

NdlB : Et que ça a pas marché !!! SHEYLA POWAAAA !!!   
NdlA : Hé oui ! Ma Beta est encore et toujours pro-Sheyla… (soupire)  
NdlB : MDR oui je le resterais jusqu'à ma mort  
NdlA : Ou la mort de Teyla...  
NdlB : - -  
NdlA : Mouarf  
NdlB : Je vais te butter ton Rodney tu vas voir  
NdlA : Bah, tant que c'est pas Teyla qui le tue…  
NdlB : Mais tu m'énerves !! Sheyla et MacBeck powaa, Miss « j'aime-pas-Carson-ni-Paul »   
NdlA : M'en fout, c'est MA fic', c'est du McShep, et Teyla et Carson vont finir ensembles, voualà !   
NdlB : C'est mieux que Teyla et Ronon OUF  
NdlA : Bon bah si ça satisfait tout le monde (enfin toi et moi du moins), je vais publier ça !  
NdlB : Waiiiiiiiii


	11. Chapitre XI

Reviews : Merci à toutes, pour vos comm's et votre patience !

bayas : Bah tu vois, ma muse s'était aussi barrée en vacances… mais on dirait qu'elle est revenue pour la soirée !   
Alpheratz9, Charlie : Z'avez bien fait de me harceler… on dirait que ça a fait revenir ma muse !  
Doxidyn : C'est tout le temps comme ça, avec ma Beta… mais je l'aime quand même !  
Mimilafee : Bah, cette Emily-là, si… En même temps, Sheppy on s'en fout, c'est Roro qui nous intéresse !  
Alexandre : Merci pour ce que vous m'avez dit sur MSN...

Note : Chapitre écrit sous l'influence de la fatigue, des allergies, d'un peu d'alcool et de beaucoup de café… ouais, je préfère prévenir, mdr

§§§§§

**Chapitre XI**

§§§

C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes que, tout à coup, John se redressa pour regarder sa montre, et se leva, invitant Rodney à en faire de même en lui tendant la main, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Le scientifique accepta sa main mais l'interrogea du regard en fronçant les sourcils. John lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je suis désolé, mais Elizabeth tient à ce que l'on rentre avant la nuit…  
- Mais il ne va pas faire nuit avant un moment ?  
- Il faut qu'on range tout, et je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose durant le trajet de retour.  
- Me montrer quoi ?  
- C'est une surprise !

Rodney plissa les yeux en signe d'insistance mais le militaire se contenta de lui faire un sourire malicieux. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans le Jumper et John reprit les commandes, direction Atlantis.

§

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la cité. John arrêta et stabilisa le Jumper à quelques kilomètres de l'édifice, que l'on apercevait en contrebas, découpé dans la lumière rougeoyante du crépuscule.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas magnifique ? » demanda John en se tournant vers Rodney.  
- Si, ça l'est… » répondit le scientifique dans un souffle.

Le militaire lui prit la main, et ils regardèrent ensemble le spectacle naturel qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, jusqu'au dernier rayon de soleil. Ils se tournèrent ensuite l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent, avant de rire nerveusement.

- C'est peut-être un peu trop romantique pour moi, ce genre de choses… » grimaça Rodney.  
- C'est vrai qu'on a l'air de deux ados à leur premier rancard, comme ça ! » renchérit John.

L'Américain reprit les commandes et ils restèrent tous deux silencieux jusqu'à ce que John ait garé le Jumper dans le hangar et coupé les moteurs. Mais, alors que Rodney s'était levé pour aller ouvrir la porte arrière, le militaire le retint par le bras. Le scientifique se retourna vers lui, mais John continua à fixer le pare-brise pour lui murmurer :

- Rodney, j'ai oublié de vous dire…  
- Oui ?  
- Toute à l'heure, vous m'avez demandé ce que je voyais quand je vous regardais…  
- Et ?…  
- Et bien…

John descendit sa main du bras vers la main de son compagnon et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Ce que je vois, c'est l'homme avec lequel je voudrais faire ma vie, si cela n'était pas interdit, et l'homme avec lequel je veux passer le restant de mes jours, même si cela est interdit… parce que, vous m'avez sauvé de moi-même. Après la mort de Remy, je me sentais perdu, abandonné… puis, on s'est rencontrés, et… dès le début, quand nous n'étions qu'amis, vous avez été comme… comment dire ? une bouée de sauvetage, un phare… m'évitant de me perdre et de me noyer dans ma déprime.

Rodney l'avait écouté en silence, et c'est en silence que John se leva pour embrasser tendrement et enlacer son amant, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Merci d'avoir été et d'être mon sauveur.  
- De rien. » lui répondit le scientifique sur le même ton.

Ils se séparèrent et John alla ouvrir le sas arrière avant de se retourner vers Rodney.

- Vous venez ? C'est l'heure du dîner !

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il partit à grande enjambée en direction du transporteur le plus proche. Le Canadien, après un sourire plus adressé à lui-même qu'à son compagnon, lui emboîta rapidement le pas et appuya sur la carte pour aller au mess.

§

Après s'être servi leurs plateaux, ils retrouvèrent Teyla, Ronon, Beckett, Zelenka, Lorne et Weir qui s'étaient installés à deux tables placées l'une contre l'autre.

- Bonsoir messieurs. Et bien, cette journée de repos semble s'être bien passée ! » les accueillit Elizabeth.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demanda McKay, suspicieux.  
- Vous ne vous êtes visiblement pas entre-tués !  
- Oh ! Et bien en fait, on s'est plutôt bien entendus… Pas vrai, Rodney ? » lança Sheppard sur un ton guilleret.  
- Oui, très bien, même… » répondit-il en tâchant de ne pas rougir au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
- Tant mieux ! Franchement, je craignais de devoir vous accueillir tous deux à l'infirmerie à votre retour… » les taquina Beckett.  
- En fait Carson, quand on a affaire à un militaire, c'est comme avec les chats : il suffit de savoir les éduquer !

Cette réflexion de McKay déclencha un fou-rire général autour de la table.

La suite de la discussion dériva sur ce qu'il s'était passé sur la citée durant leur absence – c'est-à-dire rien de bien folichon – et se termina sur le fait que Carson et Radek avaient accepté de participer au banquet des Geniis – avec certes quelques réticences.

Puis, Rodney ayant fini son repas, Ronon – qui n'avait déjà plus rien dans son plateau à l'arrivée des deux compères – et lui prirent congé, rapidement suivis par John et Teyla, puisqu'ils avaient briefing tôt le lendemain en vue de leur mission de la journée.

§

Lorsqu'il arriva dans ses quartiers, Rodney ferma les yeux, s'adossa à la porte qui venait de se refermer en coulissant et poussa un profond soupir. Il était comme qui dirait sur un petit nuage. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur son ordinateur portable, toujours posé sur son oreiller. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il alla s'allonger sur le ventre sur son lit, pour ouvrir et allumer son PC.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§§§

NdlB : Mais kessiya encore lol ? Ze vous pouette  
Oula chapitre écrit sous l'influence de substances illicites… Amusez-vous bien  
Sinon tout le monde s'en carre mais JE VAIS VOIR 30STM !!  
Euh Navis au niveau des substances illicites, t'aurais pas oublié tes hormones par hasard ?


	12. Chapitre XII

Reviews : Merci !  
bayas : Elles vont, elles viennent, les muses, les muses…  
Vive les Unas : Ce coup-ci, la substance illicite, c'est le chocolat !  
Charlie : Alors toi ! Tu sais que j'avais presqu'envie de faire trainer la publication de ce chap pour voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller dans tes 'reviews de harcèlement' ? Pis quand est-ce que tu te décides à ouvrir un compte FFnet, qu'on puisse te répondre, hein…  
Choupinette : Nop, t'as pas loupé de chap… C'est juste moi qui ai un peu de mal à écrire !  
Alpheratz9 : J'ai pas trop tardé, dis ?

00000

**Chapitre XII**

000

_Début POV McKay_

« Mardi 22 juillet 2006 - 20:14:40

On a passé la journée ensembles, Lui et moi, sur le continent. C'était vraiment génial… et Il a été vraiment génial ; les repas, la baignade, notre moment d'intimité, et nos conversations… surtout nos conversations.

On s'est dévoilé l'un à l'autre ; on s'est raconté nos pires moments d'enfance, et un peu de nos vies, ainsi qu'un petit secret chacun : mon deuxième prénom et sa peur des clowns… Mais c'est ce qu'Il m'a dit dans le Jumper à notre retour est ce qui m'a le plus touché : je suis celui qui l'a sauvé de sa déprime et Il veut rester avec moi pour toujours.

Il ne m'a toujours pas dit qu'Il m'aimait, mais ça en était vraiment proche. Peut-être la prochaine fois, qui sait ? En tout cas, après ça, je ne vais plus douter de sa fidélité envers moi… enfin, moins ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant de mal à Lui faire confiance, malgré ce qu'Il m'a dit aujourd'hui ? Peut-être parce que j'ai été trompé trop de fois…

Amour et confiance, confiance ou amour… toujours mon même dilemme personnel ! Je ne devrais peut-être tout simplement pas me compliquer autant la vie ? C'est vrai, après tout ; je n'ai aucune preuve que mes doutes sont fondés, donc j'arrête de me faire des idées, et je vis tranquillement mon histoire d'amour avec Lui… C'est aussi simple que ça !

Après tout c'est depuis notre première rencontre, que j'ai cette impression, que c'est lui mon Ange… Mouais ! Il est mon Ange et je suis son Sauveur… je délire, moi ! Quoique… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si on est heureux ensemble, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de se conduire comme des ados pourrait nous faire du mal…

C'est comme ce coucher de soleil, tout à l'heure… Bon sang ! J'ai adoré rester près de Lui durant ces quelques minutes, en silence, main dans la main… Ce n'était pas du tout trop romantique – je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça ! –, c'était juste… un moment de paix à deux !

Bon, il se fait tard, et y'a ce briefing aux aurores, demain ! J'espère que je vais rêver de cette journée passée avec Lui… »

_Fin POV McKay_

Il éteignit son ordinateur, le referma et le glissa sous son lit. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche et se mit en tenue de nuit, avant de se glisser sous la couverture et d'éteindre la lumière. Il s'endormit rapidement.

0

« McKay est allongé dans une prairie. Il y a une forêt derrière lui et un lac devant. Un léger vent fait bruisser les feuilles et onduler l'eau.

Soudain, il entend un autre son – un genre de battement d'aile. Il ouvre les yeux et s'assoit pour regarder d'où peut provenir ce bruit. Il finit par l'apercevoir au-dessus de la forêt : une silhouette ailée qui se dirige vers lui. Il se lève et met sa main en visière. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reconnaît Sheppard. Celui-ci finit par se poser au bord du lac. Ses ailes sont blessées. Il s'accroupit au bord de l'eau et en prend dans sa main pour en mettre sur ses plaies. McKay vient l'aider. Tout cela sans une parole ni un regard échangé.

Tout à coup, Sheppard se redresse, et McKay en fait autant. Leurs regards se croisent enfin et ils se sourient. John ouvre alors ses bras et Rodney l'enlace. Mais, au lieu de s'envoler en le portant, comme Rodney le pensait, John le griffe violemment dans le dos. Rodney recule, son dos couvert de sang. Devant lui, John tombe à genoux et son regard se fait suppliant. Mais Rodney se détourne de lui pour s'enfuir, alors John s'envole à sa poursuite.

Mais, alors qu'il allait être rattrapé, McKay entend un coup de feu. Il se retourne et voit Sheppard tomber comme une pierre, face contre terre. Il le rejoint et le retourne, dévoilant le visage pâle de John, avec un trou dans le front et les yeux vitreux. »

0

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé et en sueur. Sa chambre lui parut vite trop silencieuse – il n'entendait que son cœur battre et sa respiration siffler – et trop sombre, il tâtonna pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Le changement de luminosité lui fit papillonner des yeux et lui permit de s'éclaircir les idées et de se calmer un peu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 03H21.

- Génial !…

Il soupira en se levant et entra dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. En relevant les yeux, il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir… il se rappela alors la dernière image de son rêve et cela le fit frissonner. Nouveau soupir avant de secouer la tête en riant nerveusement.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, idiot… y'a pas de quoi avoir peur !

Il se recoucha et éteignit la lampe. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit – et surtout à tourner et retourner des idées noires dans sa tête –, il reprit son ordinateur sur son oreiller et commença un enchainement de parties de Solitaire… et finit par se rendormir, la tête presque sur le clavier !

000

À Suivre…

00000

NdlA :  
Mélanie : Mais voyons, mes hormones, font systématiquement partie des substances illicites dont je me sers pour écrire, puisque DH fait partie de mes inspirations !  
NdlB : No comment  
Oh encore le 22 juillet, tu la n'aimes ma maman  
JE VAIS VOIR 30STM !!!!!  
Bon tu le buttes quand pour de vrai le Shepp ?  
NdlA : Bah, on a pas changé de jour... lol  
Mais pourquoi je tuerais Sheppy ? Tu l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ? mdr  
NdlB : Je l'aime PLUS, nuance… Préfère Carsoun qui va nous reviendre !!!! saute  
Et puis je suis passée à Chris de m'amour et Jared Padalecki


	13. Chapitre XIII

Remarque aux lecteurs :  
Oui, je sais, j'ai mis trèèès, trèèès longtemps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, parce que vraiment j'adore me et vous faire plaisir en écrivant cette histoire... mais très franchement, entre le taff, le jeu Dofus, et un ersatz de petit-ami, j'avais complètement perdu toute inspiration... Sérieusement, j'ai dû tenter une bonne douzaine de fois de réécrire avant que ça revienne vraiment, et que le résultat me plaise... donc voilà, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre non pas 2, ni même 1, mais bien 3 chapitres, qui je l'espère vous plairont !

Réponses aux reviews :  
Vive les Unas, Alpheratz9, bayas, Clelia : Merci beaucoup à toutes ^^  
Charlie : Promis-juré que je te déteste pas ^^'

00000

**Chapitre XIII**

000

" J'en ai marre de cette planète ! » pensa McKay en soupirant pour la énième fois depuis le début des négociations.

Soupir qui lui valut un énième regard noir de Teyla, qui devait seule faire face au Chancelier de P7M-319. Rodney lui fit un sourire désolé et reporta son attention sur Sheppard, qui lui ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs et des sourires en coin à Nadje, la fille du Chancelier. Il faut dire aussi que celle-ci était d'une grande beauté : peau mate, longues jambes, cheveux raides et noirs coupés mi-long, yeux verts… et pour ne rien gâcher, une tenue courte et moulante, due au climat caniculaire, qui mettait bien en valeur le fait qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut ! Mais le pire, c'était que celle-ci semblait également intéressée par le Colonel, d'où le fait que Rodney les surveillait en soupirant, se demandant comme à chaque fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble si son cher John allait le tromper avec elle.

Un grognement se fit légèrement entendre derrière lui : c'était Ronon qui semblait en avoir assez de cette réunion interminable l'obligeant à rester assis. Cela n'échappa pas à Teyla :

– Chancelier, si je puis me permettre, cela fait de longues heures que nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord. Je pense qu'une pause pourrait être la bienvenue.  
– Effectivement, vous avez bien raison : cela fait déjà quatre longues heures que nous sommes assis à la table des négociations, il serait temps de passer à la table du repas !  
– Je vous remercie de cette invitation, Chancelier, et l'accepte de bon cœur, de ma part et de celle de mes amis.  
– Bien ! En attendant, Nadje va vous faire visiter mon Manoir – car je vous déconseille de sortir à cette heure, la chaleur à laquelle vous n'être pas habitués vous semblerait vraiment insupportable.  
– Nous vous remercions de votre bienveillance, Chancelier.

Le Chancelier claqua des doigts et un serviteur entra par une porte dérobée derrière son siège. Il lui murmura ses instructions à l'oreille et, une fois le serviteur reparti, fit un signe de tête à sa fille qui se leva.

– Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les membres de SG-A1 se levèrent à leur tour pour suivre Nadje.

0

Après la visite vint le tour du repas. SG-A1, le Chancelier et sa fille étaient tous installés autour d'une longue table rectangulaire. A l'un des bouts était installé le Chancelier avec sa fille à sa gauche. A l'autre bout, il y avait Teyla, Ronon était à sa gauche, McKay et Sheppard à sa droite. Nadje et le Colonel pouvaient donc continuer leurs coups d'œil l'un a l'autre, et Rodney pouvait continuer de désespérer en observant leur manège.

" Vivement que Teyla en ait terminé avec ce Chancelier de malheur, qu'on puisse s'en aller, loin de cette aguicheuse… »

Teyla et le Chancelier continuèrent leurs négociations toute l'après-midi, alors que les autres se contentaient de dévorer ou de grignoter 1. Les deux diplomates parvinrent enfin à un accord en fin d'après-midi, et le Chancelier décida alors de les inviter à passer la nuit.

- Vous avez l'air bien fatigués. Je propose que vous passiez la nuit ici et que nous finalisions les détails demain matin, Dame Teyla. Je préviens les serviteurs de préparer quatre chambres pour nos invités… à moins que certains d'entre vous soient en couple ?  
- Non, Chancelier. Nous acceptons votre invitation, et quatre chambres sera parfait. Mais nous devons contacter notre monde pour avertir les nôtres, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir.  
- D'accord, je fais préparer vos chambres, et ma fille va vous accompagner au Cercle des Anciens. Ensuite, nous pourrons prendre le repas du soir dans les jardins. La température est normale pour vous, à cette heure-ci. Nadje ?  
- Oui, Père. Dame Teyla, Sieurs, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

0

Après avoir contacté Atlantis, tous allèrent dans leurs chambres… qui ressemblaient à de luxueuses suites, chacune possédant sa propre salle de bain.

" Enfin quelque chose de bien sur cette fichue planète ! » se dit McKay en découvrant un lit parfait pour son dos.

Il soupira et alla prendre une douche, puis décida de noter quelques lignes dans son journal avant de retrouver les autres pour le souper.

_Début POV McKay_

« Mercredi 23 juillet 2006 - 20:­06:43

Journée pas terrible. Planète trop chaude avec une aguicheuse en guise de fille du chef. Et bien sûr, Il n'a pas arrêté de la regarder. En plus, elle semble intéressée. On est coincés ici pour la nuit. Vivement qu'on s'en aille. Bon appétit et bonne nuit. »

_Fin POV McKay_

Il éteignit l'ordinateur et allait le ranger lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant d'à côté. Il alla entrouvrir la porte et vit qu'il s'agissait de John et Nadje en train de discuter joyeusement sur le pas de la porte.  
Il referma, s'adossa à sa porte et soupira, tentant de se convaincre que ce n'était en se le répétant plusieurs fois.  
Quelqu'un toqua alors, le faisant sursauter.

- Oui ?

La voix de Sheppard lui parvint légèrement assourdie :

- C'est moi, le dîner est prêt. Venez vite avant que Ronon ne dévore tout.  
- J'arrive.

Il secoua la tête et ouvrit pour accompagner les autres jusqu'au jardin.

000

À Suivre…

00000

NdlA :  
1 : On devine aisément qui fait quoi ^^


	14. Chapitre XIV

**Chapitre XIV**

000

Le repas était assez joyeux – la Cour privée du Chancelier savait apparemment mettre de l'ambiance lors d'un repas de fête – et se prolongeait assez tard. Teyla et le Chancelier échangeaient des anecdotes sur leurs peuples, Ronon se régalait des mets locaux en écoutant leur conversation, et Nadje et Sheppard se racontaient à l'oreille des choses visiblement très amusantes, sous les coups d'œil lassés de McKay.

Quand l'alcool local commença à vraiment faire son effet, Sheppard et Nadje s'éclipsèrent sous prétexte, lui d'aller aux toilettes, elle de lui montrer où c'était. McKay s'excusa alors auprès des hôtes : il avait besoin d'aller faire un tour – au passage il ignora la remarque moqueuse de Ronon sur son manque de résistance à l'alcool.

0

Il y avait une petite forêt prolongeant les jardins du Manoir. Rodney s'appuya dos à l'un des premiers arbres en fermant les yeux pour savourer le silence ambiant.

Mais le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles fut rapidement couvert par un léger bruit. McKay rouvrit les yeux et tenta de sonder l'obscurité formée par les ombres des arbres, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi que ce soit. Il déglutit et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la source de ce bruit, qu'il finit par identifier comme étant des voix… et pas n'importe lesquelles ! Il s'agissait indéniablement de John et Nadje. Le cœur du scientifique manqua un battement quand il les imagina en train de…

" Non ! Pas de spéculation sans preuve concrète…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et recommença à avancer vers la source du bruit… bruit qui devenait de plus en plus suspect à ses oreilles. C'est alors qu'il les vit : Nadje le dos contre un arbre, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille du Colonel John Sheppard, qui avait le pantalon sur les chevilles.

Le Docteur Rodney McKay se cacha derrière un arbre en étouffant un sanglot de désespoir, puis partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Après quelques dizaines de mètres, il trébucha et tomba de tout son long. Il se roula en boule et commença à pleurer en gémissant « Non… Non ! ». Cela dura de longues minutes avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il se releva et s'adossa à un arbre pour respirer profondément. Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt à revenir – c'est-à-dire pas en ayant l'air d'avoir pleuré –, il voulut retourner au banquet… et s'aperçut qu'il s'était perdu !

- Mouais, voila ce qui arrive quand on court aveuglément en forêt la nuit… Et merde, tiens ! Maudit Sheppard ! J'ai bien fait de ne pas lui faire confiance…

Il tenta de se repérer mais les étoiles n'étaient pas visibles à travers le feuillage et cette planète ne possédait pas de lune.

- Bon, bah… Y'a plus qu'à !

Il s'assit en tailleur contre un arbre en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher.

0

Quelques minutes – qui parurent des heures à l'impatient scientifique – il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il se releva et cria « Par ici ! » le plus fort possible.  
Ronon arriva le premier près de lui.

- McKay, ça va ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et aperçut le Colonel et Teyla courant vers eux. Il attendit qu'ils s'arrêtent près de Ronon et, dirigeant son regard par-dessus l'épaule de Sheppard, dit d'un ton grinçant :

- Moi aussi j'avais un besoin pressant…

Le militaire frissonna quand son regard croisa celui du scientifique, comprenant que celui-ci l'avait surpris. Il avala sa salive et dit, le plus calmement possible pour ne pas alerter Teyla et Ronon :

- Rodney, j'aimerais vous dire un mot seul à…  
- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, 'Colonel'.

Il avait bien insisté sur le grade, et John compris à quel point Rodney était blessé. Teyla, remarquant la tension, préféra calmer les esprits :

- Il se fait tard, nous ferions bien d'aller nous reposer.  
- Oui, allons-y… » souffla Sheppard en réponse, la tête basse.

0

Cette nuit-là, John alla plusieurs fois toquer à la porte de Rodney.  
Mais à chaque fois, seul le silence lui répondit, et il retournait dans sa chambre en soupirant, la gorge serrée par sa propre honte.

000

À Suivre…


	15. Chapitre XV

**Chapitre XV**

000

Rodney était roulé en boule dans son lit. Il ne pleurait pas, il essayait juste de retrouver une respiration normale. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il entendit un léger coup : quelqu'un toquait à la porte. McKay se leva et s'approcha de la porte pour y coller son oreille. Il put alors entendre murmurer :

- Rodney, je sais que tu m'écoutes. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est horrible, mais… C'était la première et dernière fois, je te le jure. Je t'ai dit à quel point je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre. S'il te plait, ouvre. Il faut que je te voie, que je te dise ça en face. Tu comprendras que je suis sincère.

Quelques instants de silence, puis un soupir désespéré, et des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Le scientifique revint vers son lit puis se ravisa pour aller prendre son ordinateur portable dans son paquetage. Il s'installa confortablement dans le lit pour écrire.

0

_Début POV McKay_

« Jeudi 24 juillet 2006 - 01:­0:43

Ça y est, j'en ai la preuve, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux : il me trompe ! Et il ose faire ses yeux de chien battu, espérant que je compatisse et que je lui pardonne… Qu'il aille au diable ! J'avais raison de ne pas lui faire confiance… Combien de fois, depuis le début de notre relation ? Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une relation, bien sur… Le pire, c'est que ça fait vraiment mal : j'ai l'impression d'avoir une enclume sur le torse et ça m'étouffe.

Et dire que je m'en doutais… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me mettre des œillères en me disant que je devais attendre des preuves… J'aurais peut-être dû lui demander directement et rompre si mes soupçons s'étaient confirmés ? Oui mais… même là, je n'ai pas envie de tout arrêter avec lui. C'est le premier à bien me traiter… Non ! Ça, c'est ce que je croyais ! On ne trompe pas quelqu'un que l'on… aime ?

Non, la vérité, c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas ! Il joue avec moi, oui ! Ce salopard ! Je dois rompre avec lui. Sinon, il va continuer à me tromper, et je vais souffrir encore plus… c'est sûr… J'ai vraiment été stupide, encore une fois. Est-ce qu'un jour, enfin, je vais avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui m'aimera et me respectera ? J'ai l'impression que, ça, ce n'est pas pour moi… Le joli conte dans lequel je fini heureux restera éternellement imaginaire.

Et voilà que je replonge dans le mélodramatique. Heureusement que personne ne lira jamais ça ! Sinon, adieu ma réputation de grincheux asocial… Enfin, il faut que je me ressaisisse, et que je me prépare à ma rupture. Mouais, ça va pas être facile… Dire que je me sentais si bien avec lui, avant-hier, sur Atlantica ! Et aujourd'hui…

Tiens, il revient à la charge. Deuxième fois qu'il vient frapper à ma porte. Il va faire ça toutes les heures ? Qu'il aille se faire voir, je ne vais certainement pas lui ouvrir ! Même si ça dure toute la nuit. Parce que, il faut bien l'avouer… je risquerais de perdre ma résolution. Comment arrive-t-il à me faire perdre mes moyens aussi facilement ?

La réponse est bien simple… et si compliquée, en même temps. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire… et encore moins quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, demain, quand on va rentrer ? Je sens que je vais être tétanisé à l'idée de devoir le quitter. Sans parler du fait que l'on va devoir continuer à vivre ensemble sur Atlantis. A moins que… que je ne retourne en Antarctique ou dans le programme de la NASA. Radek saura s'occuper d'Atlantis sans moi…

Ouais, c'est ça ! Et à la prochaine attaque des Wraiths ou des Réplicateurs, la planète va finir en cendre ! C'est plutôt lui qui devrait être muté ailleurs ! On n'a plus besoin de son précieux gène des Anciens, maintenant ! Ouais, je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortirait très bien sans lui ! Les militaires sont tous remplaçables, contrairement à moi. Et j'essaye de convaincre qui, là ?…

Franchement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me passer de sa présence. C'est vrai, après deux ans et demi passés à vitre côte à côte sur Atlantis, je me suis habitué à la promiscuité… et surtout à la sienne. Il faut que je me fasse une raison : soit j'accepte qu'il me trompe et on continue ensemble, soit je ne lui pardonne pas et ça va être invivable jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous quitte Atlantis !

Mais quelle galère, je vous jure. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Voilà en gros à quoi ça se résume, ce que les gens appellent l'Amour. Et merde, tiens ! Le meilleur moyen c'est encore d'avoir une vraie conversation à ce sujet avec lui. Je vais lui dire que s'il arrête de me tromper, je lui pardonne, mais s'il recommence ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je le quitte. Voilà tout !

Et de revenir à la charge ! Non, je ne vais pas lui ouvrir. J'aurais cette discussion avec lui une fois rentrés sur Atlantis. Ça va pas lui faire de mal de se sentir un peu honteux de ce qu'il a fait. Qu'il souffre un peu aussi, lui. Ça va pas me faire sentir mieux, mais il retiendra peut-être la leçon… qui sait ? Mouais, je crois que je ferais bien d'arrêter et de dormir un peu, moi… »

_Fin POV McKay_

0

Il rangea son portable dans son paquetage et se recoucha.  
Mais son esprit trop occupé à tourner et retourner tout cela ne trouva pas le sommeil.

000

À Suivre…

00000

NdlA :  
Le chapitre 16 est déjà en cours d'écriture... en espérant ne pas perdre l'inspiration en plein milieu comme ce fut le cas pour le chapitre 13 !


	16. Chapitre XVI

Remarque aux lecteurs :

Oui, je sais, désolée, j'ai encore mis très longtemps avant de publier de nouveau, mais j'écris quand ma muse se décide enfin à venir me rendre une petite visite...

Donc cette fois, je vous offre 5 chapitres, un peu plus longs que d'habitude car j'ai revu mon découpage, et qui je l'espère vous plairont !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, McKay n'était pas très frais. Il n'avait cessé de se poser en boucle deux questions auxquelles il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse : combien et pourquoi. Combien de fois avait-il fait cela, et surtout pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il en était venu à la conclusion que la seule façon d'avoir des réponses était de demander directement à l'intéressé, j'ai nommé le Colonel John Sheppard.

Et pas de douche disponible le matin sur cette fichue planète, pour économiser l'eau à cause de la chaleur ! Bon, qu'à cela ne tienne, il prit une bouteille d'eau dans son sac, et se fit une légère toilette avec. Cela le réveilla suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas trop une tête de déterré en sortant de sa chambre. Manquerait plus que Sheppard lui fasse une remarque comme quoi il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi !

Il décida de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger, où un brunch local avait été préparé par leurs hôtes. Teyla et Ronon étaient déjà là, mais pas John. Teyla discutait avec le Chancelier tandis que Ronon s'empiffrait. Rodney remarqua que la fille du chef manquait aussi à l'appel. Le scientifique s'assit sans mot dire, faisant juste un signe de tête aux trois autres en guise de bonjour, et se servit un peu à manger en silence. Assis à côté, Ronon se pencha vers lui :

- Vous n'avez pas vu Sheppard ? Il se lève tôt d'habitude…

- Non, et je me fiche bien de savoir ce qui lui arrive… » répondit McKay d'un ton las.

Le Satédan fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas habituel pour le scientifique d'être aussi… calme ? Et puis, il picorait dans son assiette au lieu de manger à toute vitesse comme à son habitude. Le Runner jeta un coup d'œil vers Teyla, qui lui fit un léger signe de tête pour indiquer qu'elle aussi avait vu que quelque chose clochait depuis la veille au soir.

Le Colonel arriva à ce moment-là, un sourire forcé sur le visage, qui s'évanouit à la vue de Rodney, qui de son coté plongea le nez dans son assiette pour ne pas croiser le regard du militaire. John s'assit entre Teyla et Ronon et garda le silence durant tout le brunch, les deux seuls à discuter étant l'Athosienne et le Chancelier.

John et Rodney furent sortis de leurs pensées par la voix de Ronon :

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Ils levèrent la tête pour voir Teyla lui jeter un regard noir, et comprirent que le Satédan avait dit cela car les négociations étaient terminées et qu'ils pouvaient enfin rentrer sur Atlantis. Le Chancelier se leva et les Atlantes en firent autant.

- Nadje va vous raccompagner au Cercle des Anciens.

Au moment où elle apparut, faisant un sourire charmeur au Colonel, celui-ci rougit et jeta machinalement un regard en biais au Canadien, ce qui lui permit d'apercevoir une grande tristesse dans les yeux bleus avant que tous deux ne détournent le regard.

Teyla, n'ayant rien manqué du manège entre les deux hommes, s'adressa au Chancelier.

- Je vous remercie de votre offre, mais nous préfèrerions faire la route entre nous, afin de pouvoir discuter de tout cela, avant de devoir faire notre rapport à notre chef.

- Bon très bien, comme vous le souhaiterez.

Teyla fit un dernier signe de tête au Chancelier et à sa fille en guise d'au revoir, imité par les autres Atlantes, et ils prirent tous les quatre le chemin de la Stargate, dans un silence pesant de gêne. Le passage à l'infirmerie d'Atlantis et la réunion de fin de mission de l'équipe se firent dans le mutisme le plus total de la part de John et Rodney. Même Ronon parla plus qu'eux ! A la fin de la réunion, Weir libéra ses chefs militaire et scientifique, mais demanda à Teyla et Ronon de rester :

- Que s'est-il passé pour que Sheppard et McKay boudent comme ça ?

- J'ignore quels sont les détails, mais je crois que cela a à voir avec la fille du Chancelier, Nadje.

- Ouais, Sheppard la dévorait des yeux hier, et ce matin il l'évitait ! » ajouta Ronon.

- Une compétition entre eux deux au sujet de cette femme, peut-être ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit si simple, mais je tenterais d'en savoir plus afin de les réconcilier.

- Merci Teyla. Je n'aimerais pas qu'ils soient en froid alors que nous devons aller diner chez les Geniis demain soir…

- C'est vrai qu'il y aussi ce problème à régler !

- J'espère sincèrement que ça n'en sera pas un. » répondit la diplomate au Runner. « Bien, allez vous reposer, on a une grosse journée demain. »

* * *

De leur côté, John et Rodney avaient pris la direction de leurs quartiers respectifs. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait le militaire, jusqu'à l'intersection où, au lieu de tourner, le Canadian le suivit. Le Colonel s'arrêta et fixa McKay, qui lui dit sans le regarder, d'un ton froid particulièrement non avenant :

- Il faut qu'on discute, Sheppard.

L'Américain soupira et reprit sa marche, toujours suivi par l'astrophysicien. Il ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers, s'effaça pour laisser entrer le scientifique, et referma derrière lui.

Face à face et les regards fixés au sol, chacun d'eux appréhendait cette confrontation. Rodney se décida le premier :

- Combien ?

- Comment ça ? » demanda John étonné.

- Combien de fois m'avez-vous trompé ? » reformula Rodney dans un soupire. « Et ne me redites pas que c'est la première et dernière fois… » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Le militaire laissa passer un long moment de silence avant de répondre d'une voix presque inaudible :

- C'était la septième fois que je couche avec une femme depuis que nous sommes ensemble, mais il n'y a pas eu d'autre homme que toi…

Le scientifique ferma les yeux, sa mâchoire et ses poings se serrèrent. Sheppard s'éclaircit la voix :

- Rodney, je…

- Ne dites surtout pas que vous êtes désolé ! » l'interrompit le Canadien entre ses dents.

- Rodney… » murmura le Colonel.

- Une fois, vous auriez eu le droit d'être désolé, mais là…

Sa voix se brisa, la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de continuer.

John s'avança dans l'intention de prendre son amant dans ses bras, mais Rodney recula d'un pas dès qu'il sentit le militaire s'approcher, qui ne bougea plus.

Le scientifique prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son calme, puis rouvrit les yeux et regarda John, qui avait le regard fixé au sol.

Rodney avait un esprit cartésien qui n'avait pût s'empêcher de faire des maths : sept fois en trois mois, ça faisait environ une fois toutes les deux semaines.

Le Canadien s'avança jusqu'à presque toucher le militaire, qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. L'Américain semblait s'être statufié. Rodney pris les mains de son compagnon, qui frissonna.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, Sheppard ?

Encore une fois, le Colonel laissa passer un moment avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas mais…

Un ricanement l'interrompit. John leva les yeux sur Rodney, le scientifique n'avait que du mépris dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla, d'une voix mesurée :

- Réfléchissez-y, Sheppard, et lorsque vous serez en mesure de m'expliquer le pourquoi de vos actions, si toutefois il y en a un, nous pourrons alors terminer cette conversation.

Il lâcha les mains de John, se détourna de lui et ouvrit la porte.

- Pardonne-moi… » lui demanda le militaire dans un souffle.

McKay lui répondit sans même se retourner :

- Ca prendra du temps, Colonel, mais je suis sûr que, si vous y mettez du votre, ça ira mieux entre nous…

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de masse sur la tête de Sheppard. Rodney venait de lui renvoyer ses propres paroles en plein face ! Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de leur amitié dont il était question, mais de leur amour.

McKay s'en alla et les portes de la chambre de John se refermèrent sur lui.


	17. Chapitre XVII

Le lendemain, Teyla décida que, au vu des personnes concernées, il valait mieux tenter une approche non diplomatique de la situation. Elle alla d'abord parler à Radeck et Evan, les seconds des départements scientifique et militaire, pour tenter d'en savoir plus, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne put lui donner un début d'explication.

Elle alla donc inviter Sheppard à faire un entrainement aux bâtons avec lui. C'était le milieu de matinée et, John s'ennuyant ferme, accepta avec plaisir.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait le dessus, et le mit à terre rapidement. Sauf que, au lieu de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle le cloua au sol en posant son pied sur le thorax du militaire, qui la regarda interloqué.

- Colonel, pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur la raison de votre dispute avec le Docteur McKay sur M7P-319 ?

Sheppard se figea une seconde puis soupira. « Evidemment qu'elle l'a remarqué ! Idiot… »

- On ne s'est pas disputés…

Teyla enleva son pied et tendit la main, mais John l'ignora, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé au sol. Teyla s'accroupi devant lui.

- Que s'est-il passé alors ? Je ne vous avais pas vu autant en froid depuis Doranda, et cela m'inquiète…

John frissonna en entendant ce nom.

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'ai trahi, Teyla…

Ses paroles étaient à peine audibles, mais la honte, la culpabilité et le désespoir étaient perceptibles dans sa voix.

John se releva d'un coup et sorti de la salle d'entrainement, plantant là une Teyla encore plus inquiète.

* * *

Vers midi, elle se dirigea vers le mess, bien décidée à parler avec Rodney.

Elle le trouva en train de picorer dans son plateau, visiblement sans grand appétit, ce qui n'était pas bon signe de la part du Canadian.

- Rodney, puis-je me joindre à vous ?

McKay leva les yeux vers elle, une fourchette de nourriture à mi-chemin entre le plateau et sa bouche, puis rebaissa le nez sur son plateau en soupirant et posa la fourchette, tout en faisant signe à Teyla de s'asseoir.

Teyla savait d'habitude plutôt bien comment s'y prendre avec le scientifique, mais celui-ci n'était justement pas dans son état normal, ce qui n'allait en rien lui faciliter la tâche. Elle décida donc de jouer franc-jeu :

- Elisabeth et moi nous inquiétons de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et le Colonel sur M7P-319.

Rodney, qui jouait à faire rouler les tomates-cerises dans son assiette, eut un ricanement avant de demander :

- Et que vous a dit Sheppard lorsque vous lui avez demandé ?

Le ton du scientifique se voulait railleur, mais le résultat tenait plutôt de la lassitude.

- Je ne suis pas encore allée lui demander.

Rodney lâcha sa fourchette, croisa les bras et regarda Teyla dans les yeux, en son habituel attitude de « je suis le plus intelligent donc arrêtez tous de me prendre pour un idiot ».

Teyla hocha la tête en guise d'excuses, pas la peine de jouer au plus fin quand McKay avait cet air-là et qu'on ne s'appelait ni Carter ni Zelenka.

- Lorsque j'ai mentionné que je ne vous avais pas vu autant en froid depuis Doranda, il m'a répondu que cette fois c'était lui qui vous avait trahi.

Un voile passa dans le regard de Rodney, l'emplissant de tristesse, de solitude et de désespoir. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de lâcher sa réponse :

- Il semblerait que notre cher Capitaine Kirk ne soit juste pas l'ami que je croyais…

C'est ce moment que choisit Sheppard pour entrer dans le mess. Rodney se leva, laissant son plateau à moitié plein, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais John détourna la tête.

* * *

- Docteur Weir ? Je suis venue vous parler de John et Rodney.

- Oh, vous avez découvert quelque-chose ? » demanda la diplomate en se levant de son bureau et invitant de la main Teyla à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils avec elle.

- Oui… » L'Athosienne hésita un court instant, choisissant ses mots. « Il s'agit d'une situation ayant quelques chose à voir avec Doranda, excepté que cette fois c'est le Colonel qui a trahi la confiance de Rodney.

- Ils sont restés en froid pendant si longtemps à cause de Doranda…

Les deux femmes soupirèrent de concert, ne sachant trop que faire. En effet, John et Rodney avaient chacun un tempérament des plus forts, et il avait été impossible de les aider à se réconcilier après Doranda. Il avait fallu laisser faire le temps, et finalement, les deux hommes semblaient s'être réconciliés, se faisant de nouveau mutuellement confiance et étant même redevenus amis.

Mais cela n'était visiblement pas fait pour durer…

- Teyla, pensez-vous possible d'avoir plus de détails, afin d'avoir une idée de ce à quoi nous devons nous en tenir ?

- J'en doute fort, Elizabeth, mais cela semble les toucher tous les deux, au contraire de Doranda, où le Colonel paraissait moins impliqué que Rodney.

- Espérons que cela joue en faveur d'une réconciliation plus rapide que la dernière fois !

* * *

John Sheppard et Rodney McKay ne se revirent pas avant le soir, moment fatidique du rendez-vous avec Ladon Radim, chef des Geniis.

Toute l'équipe des invités était réunie, sous l'œil réprobateur du Colonel Steven Caldwell, qui était arrivé le matin même à bord du Daedaleus, et qui s'était vu confier le commandement temporaire d'Atlantis par Elizabeth pour la soirée : Weir, Sheppard, McKay, Beckett, Zelenka, Lorne, Teyla, Ronon, et Keller 1 – que Carson avait proposé, car elle était sa nouvelle CMO en second – ainsi que neuf Marines, armés jusqu'aux dents et P-90 prêts à tirer.

Sur un signe de tête d'Elizabeth, Chuck composa l'adresse des Genii, qui bien sûr avaient été informés la veille au soir qu'ils seraient dix-huit.

Les Atlantes furent accueillis par quatre gardes Geniis. Deux d'entre eux leur demandèrent de les suivre jusqu'au banquet.

Etrangement – enfin, quand on connaissait les Geniis « avancés », et non uniquement les cultivateurs de tava 2 –, les tables du banquet qui devaient accueillir Geniis et Atlantes avaient été dressées à l'extérieur, au bord de ce qui devait être un champ en jachère.

Il y avait là Ladon Radim, qui vint leur souhaiter la bienvenue, et apparemment, ses plus proches conseillers ainsi que les plus hauts dignitaires, ce qui devait faire environ une centaine de Geniis, sans compter les gardes…

Sheppard et Lorne échangèrent un regard entendu : si ça tournait mal, ça ne serait surement pas en leur faveur !

Leurs places à la table de Radim avaient déjà été désignées : Ladon à un bout, à sa droite Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et John, à sa gauche Jennifer, Evan, Radeck et Carson, et en face de lui, Elizabeth et derrière chacun des Atlantes, un Marines se tenait debout.

Le premier plat fut servi, et la conversation s'engagea entre Radim et le Docteur Weir, mais ni Sheppard ni McKay n'y prêtaient attention, forcés qu'ils étaient de supporter la proximité de l'autre.

* * *

_Début POV McKay_

« Bon, concentre-toi sur la nourriture ! Mouais, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas empoisonnée… Mais pourquoi a-t'il fallu qu'ils nous installent comme ça ? Sérieusement, j'aurais encore préféré me retrouver entre Conan et Xena, au moins, je n'aurais pas eu Kirk à côté de moi ! Et entre ces haricots qu'ils cuisinent à toutes les sauces, et Elizabeth qui nous surveille, comment voulez-vous que je pense à autre chose ?

Bon, il faut vraiment que je me calme, moi… Me concentrer sur la nourriture ! Après tout, ce n'est pas si mauvais… Et puis, ça m'a toujours déstressé, de manger, alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il y a un certain Colonel de l'USAF juste à ma droite qui me frôle dès que l'un de nous deux prends une bouchée de ce truc, bon sang !

Hu ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous servent à boire, ça a une drôle d'odeur ? Sheppard me murmure que c'est de l'alcool et me conseille de ne pas en boire… Hm, je peux bien gouter du bout des lèvres ? Pouah, c'est dégueu ce truc ! Pire que l'eau-de-vie que Zelenka distille dans son labo ! En fait, ça a le gout de tava, non mais tiens donc, quand je dis qu'ils en font de tout et n'importe quoi, de ce truc…

Bon bah, je vais me laisser tenter… Après tout, je tiens bien l'alcool, c'est juste qu'en temps normal, j'aime pas ça, boire de l'alcool, surtout du fort ! Mais comme on dit, pour noyer une déprime, et a fortiori un chagrin d'amour, rien ne vaut un bon verre en bonne compagnie ! »

_Fin POV McKay_

* * *

Et sous les yeux ahuris des Atlantes, Rodney McKay vida cul-sec le verre d'alcool de tava, sans même la moindre petite grimace, avant de présenter son verre vide à la serveuse, qui le ré-remplit. Seul le Tchèque semblait amusé.

- Heu… McKay ? » tenta Ronon en voyant le deuxième verre subir le même sort que le premier.

- Oui, Ronon ? » lui sourit l'astrophysicien.

- Doucement avec ça, j'ai pas envie de devoir vous porter jusqu'à la Stargate.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, il résiste bien, même s'il est rare de le voir enchainer les verres comme ça quand je lui fais gouter mes distillations…

- Et je dois bien vous avouer, Radeck, que je préfère vos « distillations » comme vous dites, à ce truc ! » proféra-t'il en montrant d'un air légèrement dégouté le verre à nouveau vide dans sa main.

- Aye, je suis bien d'accord !

- Cela n'a pourtant pas l'air de vous déplaire, Docteur McKay, au vu des trois verres que vous venez de vider ! » intervint Ladon.

- Hm, parce qu'il existe des problèmes ne pouvant être réglés qu'avec un coup dans le nez » il se tourna vers Sheppard « au propre comme au figuré… »

Sur ce, il posa son verre re-plein et piqua de sa fourchette dans le nouveau plat qui venait d'être apporté.

* * *

Le restant du repas, John Sheppard se fit un devoir de surveiller la consommation d'alcool de son… heu, collègue, coéquipier, ami, compagnon, amant ? Quels mots avait-il désormais le droit d'utiliser avec Rodney ? Bref, son « ami » n'avait heureusement pas continué à aligner les verres, les quatrième et cinquième étaient descendus doucement et le sixième en était à la moitié. Lui-même n'en était qu'au début de son second, et ne comptait pas en prendre d'autre, afin de garder les idées à peu près claires. D'ailleurs, Elizabeth, Lorne et Keller avaient eux aussi pris cette bonne résolution.

Par contre, Radeck avait raison : le Canadien tenait drôlement bien ! Il arrivait à vulgariser des concepts scientifiques complexes pour les expliquer à Ladon, tout en tenant tête au Tchèque dans un langage scientifique où certains mots avaient bien plus de trente lettres 3, tout ça en ayant bu près de six verres de ce truc super-alcoolisé ! Maintenant qu'il savait ça, il emmènerait le scientifique boire des bières au bord du ponton sous le coucher de soleil plus souvent… Enfin, quand ils seraient réconciliés… s'ils se réconciliaient…

John soupira. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient brouillés, et le Canadien lui manquait déjà. Il l'observa à la dérobée. Comme d'habitude, ses mains s'agitaient en tout sens, appuyant ses propos. Il était captivé par ces mains, toujours en mouvement, voletant dans les airs…

* * *

Soudain, une petite lumière s'alluma dans sa tête, et il s'empara de l'une de ces mains pour forcer le scientifique à se baisser sous la table tout en criant un « Attention ! » qui coupa court à toutes les conversations, ce qui permit aux autres d'entendre les coups de feu, avant que cinq Marines ne tombent, raides morts.

À partir de là, tout se passa très vite. John resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Rodney et fonça ventre à terre vers les premiers arbres. Il s'adossa à l'un d'eux, vérifia d'un coup d'œil que Rodney n'avait rien et le pris par le bras tout en s'emparant de son Beretta, puis repartit en direction de la Stargate. Il n'écoutait pas les protestations du scientifique, qui lui demandait d'y retourner pour aider les autres. Non, Sheppard n'avait qu'une idée en tête : mettre son Rodney à l'abri !

Il arriva bientôt en vue de ladite Stargate, mais elle était bien sûr gardée. Il s'arrêta à l'orée des buissons, Rodney à bout de souffle à côté de lui, qui avait cessé de protester en comprenant que le militaire l'ignorait purement et simplement.

Les gardes n'étaient pas les mêmes et étaient plus nombreux, cependant ils avaient l'uniforme et les armes des Geniis.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva depuis la forêt, qui fit frissonner de peur les deux hommes.

* * *

Notes :

1 Oui j'aime bien Keller donc je l'y introduis, mais dans ma fic' elle sera CMO en second, sous les ordres de Carsoun, et SURTOUT PAS avec Rodneychou !

2 Haricot Genii

3 http(:)(/) .org(/)wiki(/)Mots_les_plus_longs_en_fran%C3%A7ais


	18. Chapitre XVIII

- Colonel Sheppard, si vous m'entendez, sachez que la seule personne que je veux, c'est vous, donc si vous vous rendez gentiment, il n'y aura pas de morts inutiles !

- Kolya… » grogna Sheppard en resserrant encore sa prises sur le bras qu'il tenait.

- John… » chuchota McKay, inquiet.

Le militaire lâcha le bras, et pris la tête du scientifique entre ses mains.

- Rodney, je sais que tu n'as plus confiance pour notre couple, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance pour sauver nos vies.

Leurs regards étaient intensément accrochés l'un à l'autre, Rodney déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête en un « oui » silencieux. John sourit et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Reste ici et ne fait aucun bruit. » lui ordonna-t'il en se levant, puis il partit en courant en direction de la voix de Kolya.

Rodney se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour se fondre dans les buissons, et respira calmement, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées.

* * *

_Début POV McKay_

« Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant, moi… Kolya qui attaque les Geniis de Ladon alors que nous sommes là, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence !

Mais comment ont-ils su ? Bien sûr, ils ont des espions partout, mais je doute que Ladon ai laissé des proches de Kolya, ou de Cowen d'ailleurs, rester sous ses ordres… Non, à mon avis, ils ont subi le même sort que ce dernier, un sort définitif !

Alors… Sora ? Non, Teyla s'est portée garante pour elle, et elle ne mettrait jamais inconsidérément nos vies en danger… Ou peut-être Ladon lui-même a-t'il renseigné Kolya pour l'avoir de nouveau de son côté et se débarrasser de nous en même temps ?

Heu… Gloups !… »

_Fin POV McKay_

Rodney sentit soudain quelque chose de froid se poser sur sa nuque, et le ricanement derrière lui le tétanisa.

- Ne bougez pas, Docteur McKay !

Allez savoir pourquoi – sans doute l'alcool de tava n'y était-il pas étranger – le Canadien se remémora une scène de la série Batman, dans laquelle son héro préféré se retrouvait dans une situation similaire… et il décida de réagir de la même manière que ledit héro !

Il se retourna vivement, un peu trop pour son esprit embrumé, et tenta d'attraper l'arme au passage, mais sa vue soudain troublée le fit manquer sa cible, et le Genii tira.

Il ressentit une vive douleur et entendit un cri, qu'il ne su reconnaitre comme étant le sien, et s'effondra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

À quelques dizaines de mètres de là, le Colonel Sheppard avançait rapidement mais silencieusement vers Kolya. Des voix se faisaient entendre autour de lui : les Geniis semblaient n'avoir réussi à capturer aucun de ses compagnons. « Bien joué, Major ! » Cela le rassurait un peu.

Soudain, le cri se fit entendre, résonnant dans la nuit noire, et glaçant le sang dans ses veines. Il s'arrêta pour prendre une grande respiration et décida finalement de faire demi-tour pour retourner auprès de Rodney. Le militaire resserra sa prise sur son arme, espérant arriver avant que… Non ! Il ne devait pas y penser, il devait se concentrer.

Il avança à pas de loup, se frayant silencieusement un chemin à travers le couvert de la forêt, épiant les Geniis avec attention, quand la voix de Kolya s'éleva à nouveau :

- Sheppard, l'un de mes hommes retient McKay, qui est blessé. Si vous vous rendez, vos amis pourront le ramener sur Atlantis.

John s'accroupit, se fondant dans les fourrés, et se força à respirer lentement pour calmer ses nerfs, car il tremblait… Merde ! Pourquoi, quand il s'agissait de son scientifique, la peur lui vrillait-elle les tripes à ce point-là ?

Un double clic sur sa radio le fit presque sursauter. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme ! Bon, pas de Genii en vue, il alluma sa radio et murmura :

- Sheppard, j'écoute.

# Colonel, ici Lorne. Ladon a conduits les civils à l'abri dans un bunker. J'ai avec moi Ronon, Teyla et deux Marines.

- Vous êtes sûr que Ladon est fiable ?

# Le Docteur Weir en a décidé ainsi.

Mouais, pas convaincu, le Sheppard ! Ladon avait beau leur avoir fait une fleur en les libérant de Cowen lors de son coup d'état, il n'en restait pas moins un Genii, donc un type à classer au minimum dans la catégorie des potentiellement dangereux…

« Réfléchis, Jo ! » se morigéna-t'il.

Ils étaient six, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien étaient les hommes de Kolya, qui en plus détenaient McKay. Pas le choix, il devait avoir foi en Elizabeth concernant Ladon, et s'occuper de récupérer McKay le plus vite possible.

Pour ça, pas trente-six solutions !

- Lorne, vous allez me retrouver avec les Marines à l'Ouest de la Stargate, Ronon et Teyla, vous allez à l'Est. Lorne, on va faire diversion, Ronon et Teyla, je compte sur vous pour récupérer McKay. 4

# Bien compris.

* * *

De là où John observait les Geniis autour de la Stargate, il avait une vue imprenable sur Rodney. Celui-ci était inconscient, allongé par terre, les chevilles et les poignets attachés, et Kolya se tenait accroupit auprès de lui, son arme à la main, observant les alentours de l'œil de celui qui s'attend à une attaque.

Sheppard était tendu à l'extrême, sa mâchoire crispée et ses poings serrés trahissant le calme apparent de son attitude.

« Non, sa froideur. » se corrigea mentalement le Major Lorne « La froideur mortelle de quelqu'un prêt à tuer. »

Le Colonel avait donné ses ordres avec une voix posée et était à présent totalement immobile.

Les quatre militaires étaient en place, prêts à faire diversion au signal des deux Pégasiens.

Un double clic sur la radio indiqua qu'ils étaient en place. Sheppard donna son Beretta à Lorne et vérifia les deux grenades flashbang dans son dos puis se leva.

- Kolya, c'est Sheppard. Je vais m'avancer.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Commandant Genii, qui se redressa.

- Vous pouvez venir, nous n'allons pas vous tirer dessus.

John s'avança à découvert, se faisant violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux de Kolya et regarder Rodney.

Lorsqu'il fut à mi-distance, il passa les mains dans son dos et déclencha les grenades avant de les jeter vers les Geniis qui, surpris, n'eurent pas le temps de se protéger et furent aveuglés. John courut vers la lisière des arbres, couvert par Lorne et ses hommes.

- Rattrapez-le ! » hurla Kolya, fou de rage.

Les Geniis les plus éloignés, qui avaient moins souffert des grenades, se lancèrent à la poursuite de Sheppard. Certains furent stoppés net dans leur élan par des tirs bien placés. Quand John atteignit ses hommes, il n'eut pas besoin de leur dire quoi que ce soit pour qu'ils le suivent plus profondément dans la forêt.

De leur côté, Ronon et Teyla s'élancèrent sur les Geniis restés à la Stargate. Kolya composa une adresse sur le DHD et couru à travers la flaque. Le Runner lui tira dessus, mais le Commandant passa l'horizon des évènements en même temps que le rayon d'énergie. L'Athosienne était à côté de Rodney, le protégeant d'un éventuel Genii qui aurait voulu se venger ce cette défaite. Le Satédan quant à lui s'occupa de stunner les derniers gardes, trop étourdis par les grenades pour être dangereux.

- Ronon, ramène-le vite sur Atlantis, je vais aider Sheppard.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Ne discute pas ! Il est très gravement blessé !

Le ton de la jeune femme laissait transparaitre tant d'inquiétude que le Runner n'insista pas d'avantage. Elle composa l'adresse d'Atlantis et envoya don IDC tandis que Ronon prenait McKay dans ses bras et passait la Stargate.

* * *

Beckett et Keller étant tous deux invités au banquet de Ladon, il n'y avait eu personne à part le Docteur Biro 5 pour s'occuper de McKay. Pas qu'elle ne savait pas faire son travail, à vrai dire Ronon n'en savait rien, mais cette femme le mettait mal à l'aise, il resta donc dans les parages de l'infirmerie jusqu'au retour des autres.

Les Atlantes, aidés des gardes de Ladon, eurent vite raison de ce qu'il restait des hommes de Kolya. Teyla avait tout de suite informé les autres que le Commandant s'était enfui et que Ronon avait ramené McKay, mais elle avait préféré taire la gravité de la blessure, surtout en constatant dans quel état se trouvait déjà Sheppard. Mais ce n'est qu'après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, c'est-à-dire après plusieurs heures passées à ratisser la forêt, que le Colonel avait ordonné le retour sur Atlantis.

* * *

Dès qu'ils eurent passé la Stargate, Sheppard empoigna Beckett et l'amena sans douceur vers l'infirmerie. Sa seule réponse aux protestations du médecin fut qu'il voulait savoir comment allait McKay, ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire l'Ecossais, inquiet lui aussi.

- Docteur Biro, comment va Rodney ?

- Oh, Docteur Beckett, vous allez bien ? Monsieur Dex (Ronon fit une grimace) m'a dit que vous vous étiez fait attaquer ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu d'autres blessés, ou au moins pas aussi graves, parce que là, le pauvre Docteur McKay, j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas, tellement il est amoché, et je peu vous assurer…

- Docteur Biro !

Carson avait élevé la voix pour interrompre le flot de paroles de la petite femme, ce qui lui fit avoir un hoquet de surprise, mais eut tout de même l'effet escompté. Carson repris d'un ton las :

- Donnez-moi son dossier, et laissez-nous, je vous prie.

- Heu, oui, tenez, le voilà.

Elle lui tendit le dossier, mais il fut pris de vitesse par Keller, qui les avait suivis.

- Merci, Lindsay 6. » dit-elle en invitant d'un geste le Docteur Biro à les laisser, puis elle fit face au regard furieux du Colonel « Le Docteur Beckett a trop bu ce soir pour s'occuper d'un patient. »

- Aye, vous avez raison, Jennifer.

Carson, John et Ronon attendirent qu'elle finisse sa lecture en diagonale du dossier, surveillant ses expressions faciales pour tenter de déterminer si c'était bon ou mauvais, mais elle garda un masque impassible tout du long.

Finalement, elle referma le dossier en le claquant et poussa un profond soupir en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, tous comprirent que c'était loin d'être franchement bon…

- La balle lui a transpercé un poumon, qui s'est collapsé, le Docteur Biro l'a opéré et a retiré la balle, mais pour sa convalescence sous respirateur, elle a dû le plonger en coma artificiel 7.

À cet instant, Sheppard aurait été incapable d'expliquer comment il put rester debout. Et lorsqu'il parla, sa propre voix résonna à ses oreilles comme un écho.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Oui Colonel, allez-y, il est dans la salle d'isolation.

John se dirigea vers la salle indiquée par la médecin, et reçu un nouveau choc quand il y entra.

Rodney était aussi blanc que les draps du lit sur lequel il était allongé, totalement immobile si ce n'était son torse se soulevant au rythme imposé par la machine, dont le tuyau lui sortait de la bouche. Les diverses autres machines auxquelles il était relié par toutes sortes de fils le faisait paraitre encore plus fantomatique aux yeux du militaire. Presque machinalement, il prit une chaise et s'installa au chevet de Rodney.

McKay resta deux jours dans le même état, puis passa deux jours de plus sous sédatifs mais sans respirateur.

* * *

Notes

4 Ronon pour la guérilla et Teyla pour l'infiltration, huhu

5 Je l'aime pas vraiment, mais bon, à part en inventer, on connait pas beaucoup de médecins qui ont des noms complets dans SGA…

6 Me suis pas pris la tête, c'est le prénom de l'actrice qui joue ce perso…

7 « Aussi appelé sédation, le coma artificiel est un coma provoqué par le médecin par administration d'un sédatif ou d'un hypnotique dont la fonction est d'endormir le patient. Le coma artificiel peut durer de quelques heures à quelques jours et permet de traiter un patient gravement malade, le plus souvent, lorsque le patient est sous respirateur et qu'il ne le supporte pas bien. »


	19. Chapitre XIX

Quand Rodney se réveilla le soir du quatrième jour, John était toujours à ses côtés. En effet, personne n'avait été en mesure de le convaincre d'aller prendre du repos.

- Doc ! Il se réveille !

- J'arrive ! » lui répondit Carson en quittant précipitamment son bureau.

- John ?

La voix du Canadien était faible et rauque. Sheppard lui sourit avant de s'écarter du lit pour laisser de la place à Beckett.

- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Soif...

- Aye, c'est normal, cela fait quatre jours que vous êtes ici. » répondit le médecin en faisant signe à John de lui donner un verre d'eau avec une paille.

Rodney but quelques gorgées en grimaçant de douleur.

- J'ai... mal... quand... j'respire.

L'Ecossais posa sa main sur le bras du scientifique.

- Vous avez reçu une balle dans le poumon, et on a dû vous opérer. Le drain est toujours en place, on pourra vous l'enlever dans deux jours je pense. Mais après ça, il faudra éviter tout effort pendant au moins trois semaines, si vous ne voulez pas revenir ici très vite.

La grimace de Rodney à la dernière remarque du médecin n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur, et cela fit sourire ce dernier, qui lui tapota le bras en signe de réconfort.

- Bien, je vous laisse, vous avez encore besoin de repos. » il se tourna ensuite vers le militaire « Et vous aussi, vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu ! »

- Merci Doc. » répondit simplement Sheppard.

Carson soupira et sortit de la chambre.

John se rapprocha du lit et se racla la gorge.

- Bon bah, le Doc a dit repos, donc je vais vous laisser dormir...

Mais, au moment où il se détournait, il sentit sa manche être agrippée. Il tourna la tête et fixa Rodney dans les yeux.

- Pas votre faute.

Un ricanement amer lui échappa.

- Si, c'est ma faute. Je vous ai laissé seul près de la Porte, et vous avez été gravement blessé.

- John...

- Rodney, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : je ne suis ni un bon protecteur, ni un bon... compagnon... pour vous. Et je comprendrais si vous voulez changer d'équipe et... me quitter...

McKay lâcha la manche de Sheppard et lui prit la main, la serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Embrasse-moi...

Le murmure de Rodney serra le cœur de John, qui l'obligea à le lâcher et s'enfuit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Atlantis.

Enfin seul dans ses quartiers, John fila sous la douche. Cela fit du bien à ses muscles endoloris par les cinq jours qu'il avait passés assis sur une chaise à l'infirmerie. Puis il enfila un boxer et se glissa sous ses draps. Il prit son traversin dans ses bras, et l'épuisement eut raison de lui.

Seul dans son lit d'hôpital, Rodney étouffa un sanglot. La pire souffrance qu'il ressentait à cet instant n'était pas physique. C'est son cœur meurtri qui le faisait endurer le martyre. Il s'obligea donc à ne se concentrer que sur sa respiration, et la douleur ayant finalement raison de lui, il s'endormit.

* * *

Rodney passa quatre jours supplémentaires à l'infirmerie, dont deux jours sans le drain, ce qui lui permit de respirer normalement.

Mais ces deux derniers jours, il ne les passa malheureusement pas à se reposer, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, et que l'absence de son Colonel lui pesait lourd. Donc, il avait cogité. Sur ce qu'il s'était passé sur M7P-319, puis leur discussion, le dîner chez les Geniis, et enfin, ce qu'avait dit Sheppard à son réveil.


	20. Chapitre XX

Quand vint enfin le moment de sa « libération » (pour repos forcé de deux semaines, avait bien précisé Carson), ce n'est pas vers ses propres quartiers que McKay se dirigea, mais vers ceux de son amant. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, il entra, et comme il n'y avait personne, il s'allongea sur le lit pour attendre. Il ne devrait pas y en avoir pour longtemps, puisque l'heure du dîner venait juste de passer…

* * *

Lorsque Sheppard rentra dans ses quartiers, il était épuisé. Il avait passé tout son samedi à s'entrainer avec Ronon et Teyla… enfin, surtout à s'essouffler en courant et à prendre des coups ! Il n'alluma pas la lumière, mais malgré la pénombre ambiante, il remarqua la silhouette sur son lit.

John se figea et fixa un instant l'homme qui regardait le plafond.

« Il ne m'a pas entendu entrer ? »

- Bonsoir, Sheppard…

« Ah bah faut croire que si ! » Il se racla la gorge – un chat ayant apparemment décidé d'y faire un tour.

- Bonsoir, McKay…

Il attendit, mais Rodney n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, et John ne savait pas comment agir. Il poussa un soupire à fendre une pierre et décida de feindre l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que le scientifique se décide.

Il enleva son tee-shirt trempé de sueur et ses chaussures, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau du bain. Il revint dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussettes. Puis il tourna la tête vers l'autre homme, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota. Re-soupire.

- Ecoutez, McKay…

C'est alors que le scientifique se redressa. Le militaire se tut, dans l'expectative. Rodney s'installa à genoux derrière lui, posa ses mains sur son dos, et commença à lui masser les épaules. D'abord tendu, John se laissa finalement aller au bien-être. Il fallait reconnaitre que le scientifique était tellement doué qu'il était impossible de résister !

- Je refuse.

Sheppard rouvrit les yeux, se demandant si son cerveau embrumé par la fatigue n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il avait entendu, mais la voix repris.

- Je refuse de changer d'équipe et je refuse de briser notre couple.

Le militaire avala difficilement sa salive. Rodney se colla à John, lui entourant le torse de ses bras. Chacun pouvait sentir le cœur de l'autre battre la chamade.

- Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi…

Aucun des deux ne bougea ni ne dit mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Le silence était seulement troublé par le bruit de l'eau coulant du robinet de la baignoire. Quand l'arrêt automatique s'enclencha, Rodney relâcha son étreinte et se leva, puis se postant devant John, il l'invita à en faire de même en lui tendant la main.

Le militaire regarda ladite main, perplexe.

- Il y a un bain chaud qui nous attend, autant en profiter.

Sheppard ouvrit la bouche, la referma, fronça les sourcils, et soupira derechef.

- Vous allez vous irriter la gorge à force de soupirer comme ça.

John fixa Rodney dans les yeux, tentant d'y trouver un indice sur la façon dont il devait répondre à l'invitation… mais pour une fois, le visage de McKay semblait totalement impassible.

« Non, c'est plutôt un mélange de trop de choses en même temps… »

Ne sachant que faire, il se décida à obéir au scientifique. Il prit la main tendue, se leva, et se laissa entrainer dans la salle de bain.

Quand Rodney voulu enlever sa veste, il grimaça de douleur. John l'aida à se déshabiller, remarquant au passage la cicatrice laissée par la balle, et ne put s'empêcher de l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

Un frisson parcourut le scientifique à ce contact, et un léger sourire apparu furtivement.

Puis le militaire enleva ses propres vêtements pendant que le Canadien se glissait dans l'eau chaude, avant de l'y rejoindre.

John s'installa dans le coin opposé de celui de Rodney, mais ce dernier vint s'asseoir contre lui. Il se cala entre les jambes du militaire, dos contre son torse, et pencha la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, ne réagissant pas à ce qu'il avait dû sentir de l'état de l'autre homme.

L'Américain en avait arrêté de respirer ! En effet, cette promiscuité lui était difficilement supportable… surtout pour une certaine partie de son anatomie, qui avait décidé contre son gré de réagir positivement à la présence de l'autre homme.

- Vous m'avez manqué, Sheppard, ces quatre derniers jours. J'aurais aimé que vous veniez au moins prendre des nouvelles. J'allais vraiment mal et j'aurais eu besoin de vous.

John relâcha son souffle, ferma les yeux et entoura le torse de Rodney de ses bras. Celui-ci pris ses mains jointes dans les siennes. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, puis John brisa le silence d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- J'ai fait ça parce que j'ai peur.

Un tressaillement de son compagnon lui indiqua qu'il avait entendu, et l'absence d'autre réaction l'incita à continuer.

- J'ai peur de m'engager, j'ai peur de me faire prendre, j'ai peur de tout perdre. » il soupira « Je sais qu'avec elles, je ne risque rien. Ce ne sont que des coups d'un soir, pour certaines je ne connais même pas leur nom. Elles n'ont pas d'importance pour moi, elles me permettent juste de me rassurer.

Il s'arrêta, attendant que son compagnon réagisse.

- Vous vous êtes protégé ?

Sheppard se tendit. La voix de McKay était d'une froideur qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendue. Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

« En même temps, je l'ai bien mérité… »

- Ce sont des femmes vivant dans des sociétés de type médiéval ou post-apo, bien sûr que je me suis protégé, je ne suis quand même pas si inconscient…

- Tant mieux, au moins, j'aurais pas risqué de choper une saloperie à cause de vous !

Là, le ton du scientifique était tellement amer que le militaire en eut la gorge serrée. Il n'osa plus rien dire, attendant que McKay relance la conversation.

Mais celui-ci se décolla de lui et se retourna pour lui faire face. Rodney était maintenant à genoux devant lui, les mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête, et avait les yeux fixés sur le regard baissé du Colonel.

- John, regarde-moi.

Surpris par le tutoiement, Sheppard obéit. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux bleus lui serra le cœur, mais il se força à ne pas s'en détourner.

-Je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et je refuse que tu me quittes par culpabilité. Même si ça me fait mal, je veux te garder. Mais j'ai encore besoin de savoir une chose…

Le militaire eut du mal à articuler sa question tant il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vas-tu continuer de coucher avec des femmes, ou es-tu capable d'arrêter pour moi ?

La question avait été murmurée, comme une supplique, pleine d'espoir.

C'en fut trop pour John, qui se détourna de Rodney, le repoussa et sortit du bain. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, attrapa son traversin et commença à sangloter dedans. Peu après, une serviette chaude fut posée sur lui, et le côté du lit bougea lorsque Rodney s'assit dessus. Puis le militaire sentit les doigts du scientifique lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

John commença alors à répéter en boucle des « désolé » tel une litanie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à se calmer. Il attendit d'avoir complètement recouvré ses moyens avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme. Celui-ci enleva alors sa main et attendit.

« Je lui dois la vérité… »

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre, Rodney, parce que je ne sais vraiment pas si j'en suis capable.

Le Canadien hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il resta un moment sans bouger, puis se glissa dans le lit.

- Heu ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous m'avez manqué, et je voudrais juste passer la nuit avec vous.

Le militaire hésita un instant, soupira et le rejoignit sous les draps.

- Okay…

Rodney lui fit un chaste baiser, puis posa sa tête contre le torse de John, qui le prit dans ses bras.

Mais Sheppard avait une question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Il se mit une claque mentale pour s'encourager et se lança.

- Rodney, …

- Non, je ne vous ai pas encore pardonné. Il me faudra du temps.

« Le v'là télépathe, maintenant… »

- Et puis, j'ai deux semaines de repos forcé, au moindre effort ça me fait un mal de chien de respirer.

- D'accord, Rodney.

McKay se colla un peu plus à Sheppard, et s'endormit. John mit un peu plus de temps, mais bercé par la respiration du scientifique, il finit lui aussi par sombrer de fatigue.

* * *

NdlA :

Le chapitre 21 est en cours d'écriture... mais ma muse semble s'être encore barrée en congé sabbatique en plein milieu...


End file.
